


Wollstonecraft

by Melon_service



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big family, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mates, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Shapeshifting, True Love, True Mates, Twins, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Wolves, a bit of lgbt rep, its cool, mentions of abuse, none of that omegaverse shit, shape shifting, soul mates, there are some bits missing, they wear wolf skins, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_service/pseuds/Melon_service
Summary: A story of love, family, secrets and werewolves. Emi moves back to her small town in NM, after nearly a decade of being away and she meets Kieran Wollstonecraft, who you guessed it, is a werewolf. After what seems like a one night stand, she gets mixed up in his family drama which also kind of turns out to be her family drama. It’s a mess, but what are else are you gonna do if you’ve found your true mate?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on wattpad and decided to publish it here too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi Alonso goes to a funeral.

*****EMI*****

Grandmother Alonso was dead.

I was there at her funeral and I didn't shed a tear. I hadn't seen her in ten years and I hardly remembered her. How are you supposed to connect a feeling of loss to a single Christmas card every year, with nothing more written than _Merry Christmas_ written on it? We'd never been close, but she was family so I'd gone to her funeral nonetheless. Maybe it was because I was trying to burry part of myself with her. Maybe I'd come to this tiny old town to get a fresh start, I needed one.

I'd received a call from the funeral home and since I was her only surviving family I had to be the one to deal with the legal issues as well, all while trying to move out of my apartment since my lease was ending. How they tracked me down I'll never know, but I turned out to be her only heir.

She must have been a wretched creature, Grandma Alonso. Only four people buried her body, me included. But I did meet a woman who was presumably her best friend, a certain Barbara Andino, who was too busy crying buckets to speak to. When I hugged her she sobbed on my neck and held on so tight I thought she would break me. She was a wild, ancient woman. Her thick glasses somehow hung to the tip of her nose and her gray hair was long and unruly growing in all directions, kind of like mine, and under her long black cape black sweats and Doc Martens. She had a regal way about her, if she wasn't so crazy looking, that is. With the right clothes, she might have passed for a member of the royal family. But alas she was an old woman in the American South West, living in a small desert town whose main exports were pecans and pistachios.

The other funeral attendees were the postman who was one of the only people that spoke to her.

And finally, an old man with a large mustache in a fancy suit who stood in the back and said nothing at all and left before the priest finished speaking.

I was about to leave before I felt Ms. Barbara Andino's hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"You must be Emi." She said wiping her tears.

"Yes, that's me," I replied awkwardly trying to smile.

Barbara smiled momentarily before breaking into sobs and then captured me in a great bear hug. "I—she wanted you to know... t—that she loved you so much!" She cried in my ear.

"Oh? Thank you, for telling me." I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Are you going to stay long? In town I mean, I know you've been living out there." She said "out there" as of the world outside of the town was a fantasy world.

"I think so. She did will me her house, so I'm thinking I'm going to stay for a while and sort things out." I said.

Barbara's face lit up immediately "That's great! I'm so glad you're back in town!" She'd finally stopped crying.

The way she had said "back in town" brought shivers to my spine. It had been about a decade since I'd been here and even though my plan was to make a new start for myself, being reminded that I've once lived here made it seem like I was regressing instead of moving forward.

But I shook my head at that thought and smiled repeating my newest mantra "you're a great recently graduated interior designer and the world is at your feet" over and over again.

"I'd love it if you could stop by house sometime, I've got some of her things that you might want" Barbara said taking my hands and giving them a tight squeeze. She was hauntingly strong for a woman in her eighties.

"Sure, I'll bring you a cup of coffee," I promised with a smiled trying to counter her squeeze with one of my own. I wasn't too keen on visiting the crazy old gal, but kindness costs nothing, and we'd both lost someone. So I did resolve to keep my promise as I made my back to my old car.

I was practically living out of my car since I decided to make the move. I sighed looking through the window and saw the royal mess I'd made in the back seat with all of my junk spread all over and boxes filled to the brim. I'd graduated from college just a month before the news hit and since my lease was ending I decided it would be best to cram all of my belongings in the car for a few days. The death of Grandmother Alonso, though tragic as is was couldn't have come at a more fortunate time. The same day I'd received the call informing me of her death I received another call from her lawyer telling me I'd inherited her house. It seemed a bit early and heartless, since she wasn't even cold in the ground, that I was already making plans to move into her house. But since my memories of the old lady were few and far in between, it didn't pain me or strike me as too harsh.

After the funeral, I drove over to the address I'd been given and peaked into the mailbox for the house keys as the lawyer had instructed. It surprised me to know that she didn't live in a tiny old house worthy of a witch, it was certainly more modern than I expected and definitely less cluttered. But, she did have an excess of little wolf statuettes that I found slightly disturbing but I paid no mind to them as I unloaded all of my junk from the car; junk, that I decided would be dealt with the next day since I was exhausted from the long road trip from Houston, TX to Los Lobos, NM.

At the very end of the trunk of my car, I saw "The Box of Doom" and I shuddered just thinking about it. "The Box of Doom" was the unfortunate cardboard cube where I kept all the things that brought me bad memories. Among them, notes my ex-boyfriend, failed projects, mementos I collected from my past relationships, and other things I wanted to put behind me.

I resolved it was bout time to get rid of all those things and suddenly an idea sparked in my mind and if my memory of this old town served me well, it would be a cathartic experience. I took out my phone and ordered my favorite pizza and after it arrived I drove myself to the store that sold all the supplies I needed to start a fire. After that, I drove to the nearest liquor store where I was almost tempted to buy my weight in alcohol but stopped at a six-pack of beer and a pair of bottles of wine. And finally when my car was void of everything except "The Box of Doom" and the stuff I'd just bought I hopped in my car and drove to the farthest patch of desert that lined the little town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have titled this chapter "Death" for symbolic reasons, but nah.


	2. 2. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran follows a scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true mates, baby!  
> is this cliche? yes... do I care? no.

*****KIERAN*****

Vanilla and roses, with a hint of fabric softener. That's what they smelled like.

True mates are rare even by _Faelad_ standards, the equivalent of winning the lottery with just one ticket. I guess I got lucky, but not lucky enough. I didn't even know what they looked like, much less where they lived or who they were, but they were out there. I could _smell_ them.

It's a local legend amongst us _faelads_ that if you'd ever get lucky enough to walk the earth with your true mate, you'll recognize them by their scent. It will strike you like lightning and the smell will compel you to its source and you will know it in your gut.

The first time I smelled them was in middle school it was brief and faint, but I knew. As soon as it registered I felt a warm shock all over my body and a surge of energy that made my skin tingle. And I could feel it in my gut, on how it twisted almost painfully pulling me in an unknown direction. I tried my best to follow it, but there wasn't much an awkward thirteen-year-old boy could do. I searched all over town and as luck would have it, I did find where they lived. The irony was that just the day before they'd moved out of the state to who knows where.

"Maybe you smelled wrong?" My twin brother Cillian had said dismissively when I told him.

"I didn't! I felt it! I know!" I tackled him trying to make him understand.

Cillian pushed me away and straightened himself as he did and ever the realist said "Well, Kieran, the odds of you ever finding them again is slim to none."

"Jee thanks dude, that makes me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm being real! You might as well forget about them. Unless..."

"Unless?" I perked up knowing he already had a suggestion in mind.

"Unless... you kill me, become the patriarch and spend the family fortune looking for your mate. Money gets you anywhere, you know." Cillian teased jumping me and locking me in a sleeper hold "But you wouldn't do that to your brother would you?"

"Of course, not!" I said trying to wiggle myself out of his grasp. I was much stronger than him so flipping the tables on him was easy.

"Then forget about it!" He choked trying to escape my hold.

"I don't think I can," I said seriously.

"Well try!" He said a little more desperate to escape.

I finally let him go and he gasped for air, "Sorry" I apologized realizing I nearly suffocated him.

"Look, you were lucky enough to get a true mate in this lifetime, who says you won't be lucky enough to find them again?" Cillian said once he had recovered. "Call it fate or whatever. Not that I believe in that."

"Believe in what?" My little sister Kiara interrupted coming into the room, she was just as nosy as the rest of the family.  
"Noneya," Cillian told her. She looked confused before Cillian clarified "None-of-ya-business!"

She stuck out her tongue annoyed and said "I have better hearing than you! You were talking about mates. True mates."

"Yeah, but it's still noneya!" I said trying to annoy her.

"Whatever, grandpa says true mates aren't real." She said confidently, like the little brat she was.  
"If they're not real, then you have nothing to gossip about, so go away." Cillian practically ordered.  
"Please, Kiara." I scolded.  
"Fine, but not because you said so." She rolled her eyes.

That was almost ten years ago. And today, as fate had deemed it, the scent of vanilla and roses, with a hint of fabric softener once again reached my nose.

I was just picking up my suit from the dry cleaner when it hit me. The breeze was blowing in my direction, beckoning me towards the nearby liquor store. I was a good tracker especially with my nose so I followed the sweet scent to the highway where there was nothing but desert before me.

I made a call and waited for Cillian to pick up.

"I hope you've picked out your suit." He said from the other end of the line.

"Forget dinner. They're back!" I said trying to catch my breath after running like a maniac down the highway trying to follow the scent.

"Who's back?" Cillian asked confused. "Your ex-boyfriend?"

"No, ugh no." I shook my head at the thought. "My mate!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Obviously. I picked up the smell when I was getting my suit. It's fresh and leading towards the mountain." My cheeks hurt from the gigantic goofy smile on my face.

"Congratulations!" Cillian said not sounding excited, which made me roll my eyes.

"Look, I need you to bring my truck!" I practically ordered.

"What's wrong with your Harley?"

"I _walked._ And I'm not trekking into the desert on foot." I said seriously regretting my choice of walking into town and not taking my bike.

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You do realize we have a meeting with the Patriarch in like an hour, right?"

"Screw that! I'm not going. Not until I find them. Can you just bring me my truck?"

"Kieran, you can't refuse The Patriarch! Especially not today, he called a Legacy Meeting." Cillian sounded frustrated.

"I know! But this is more important."

"More important than the future of the family? So you _don't want_ to be the next Patriarch?"

"It's my _mate_ , Cillian! They will be _my family_ and I'm not going to lose them again."

"You can't lose what you never had." Cillian spat. "Whatever, I'll send your truck over."

"Thank you." I spat back.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Cillian said before the line went dead.

I sent Cillian my location and a little before the sun had set, two of Cillian's assistants brought me my truck and left on one of the company cars.

I hopped on and rode with my head sticking out the window like a dog as I followed the scent on wheels as the sky turned red and then black and full of stars. In the distance, I could see another car parked out on the horizon the light of a small campfire making them stand out in the dark of the desert night.

The scent was stronger than it had ever been so I knew whoever was up ahead had to be the one I'd been looking for. A bit of anxiety formed in my chest as I tried to think of a good opening line. _Just be cool_ , I told myself as I parked the truck nearby. Then I took a deep breath and I was out the truck and heading towards the flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this boy, he is so much fun to write.


	3. 3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets girl.  
> The spark is lit.

*****EMI*****

Wine glasses are for people with decorum and at that point of the night, I had none so I drank directly from the bottle. I was almost done with it when I heard tires crunching the dried desert floor. I was three miles or so out on the open wilderness but apparently that wasn't far enough to enjoy my "pyre" alone. I heard the vehicle door open and close as I put the bottle to my mouth and took a good long sip.

"It's illegal to start a fire on someone else's private property, you know. I think it's called arson." Someone said approaching behind me their footsteps falling heavy on the dry ground.

I glanced back toward the direction of the deep and pleasantly sonorous masculine voice. I was too drunk to feel any kind of panic at the fact that I'd just committed a crime and it was too dark to see exactly who was talking to me so I just shrugged. "This is _your_ property?" I raised my brows taking another sip of my second Moscato.

"No." They replied with a huff.

"Are you gonna snitch on me?" I slurred my words.

"No." They chuckled and made it closer to the fire so that I could finally see their face. They were handsome, very handsome. Tan skin, golden eyes, dark hair framing an angular face. Their large built frame towered over me as I sat on the ground with my elbows on my knees.

"Beer?" I said taking a can from my little cooler and waving it in their direction.

They laughed and it was a glorious booming sound that made the air vibrate.

They took the beer with a toothy grin "Thank you." They opened it and took a long chug.

Their amber eyes seemed to glow in the firelight as their gaze fell on me and I could feel my cheeks get warm but it was probably just the wine. I patted the ground beside me inviting them to sit with me, which they did still smiling.

"Emi." I introduced myself stretching out my hand.

"Kieran." They said enveloping my tiny hand with their giant one. "Emi." They said again like they were testing my name in their mouth. Their smile never fading.

"It's short for Emiliana, but Emi is fine." I said noticing that they were still holding my hand.

"Cute name. I like it." They said finally letting go.

"Thanks." I laughed before my drunken mind remembered something "Kieran...? Like Kieran Wollstonecraft?" I asked, frowning.

The Wollstonecrafts practically owned this town and when I was in middle school the younger Wollstonecraft twins were very hot on the market for the town's preteens. Handsome, well mannered, and rich, practically every mother's dream for their child's future spouse. Not that I ever cared for that stuff anyways, I'd moved out by the time I was eleven, but I kept in touch with friends so I knew the names and the gossip.

Kieran shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Exactly like that." He took one last chug of his beer and then crumpled the can with his bare hands.

"You're Kieran Wollstonecraft?" My jaw dropped at the surprise. There I was offering a beer to one of the people who probably _did_ own the ground where I was having a one woman bonfire and the person who was currently making me all hot and bothered.

I must have been making a face because he laughed again. I felt like I could drown in that laugh.

"So this _is_ your property?" I cleared my throat and handed him another beer.

"No, it's my grandfather's property. Not mine." He said before cracking it open and taking another long chug.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that now..." I blurted.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He winked. "What exactly are you burning though? It doesn't smell like wood."

"Just _some garbage_ I had lying around." I lied hoping he would drop the subject.

"So you came out all this way, to burn your _garbage_?... I'm not buying it." He crossed his arms after taking another large gulp of his beer.

"Can't a girl burn her _garbage_ in peace?"

"Not if she's doing it on private property. I'll keep your secret but you gotta give me more than that." He smiled cheekily, the haze of the alcohol made my eyes focus on his canines, which seemed slightly abnormally long.

"How cruel!" I said feigning offense knowing I'd have to explain myself sooner or later.

"Alright then, we'll drop it. For now." He changed the subject "So you're _not_ new around here?" He raised a brow quizzically before finishing his second beer and crumpling the can like the first.

"Sort of, I used to live here, a long time ago. I just recently moved back." I said running my fingers through my hair. Then I handed him another beer which he proceeded to down in nearly one go.

"Good, I'd love to see your pretty face everyday. Er— I mean welcome back!" He smiled awkwardly wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "What made you return?" He cleared his throat.

"A funeral." I blurted again. "Um well, my grandmother died. I didn't really know her. She and my dad had this big fight, like colossally big, which is why we moved away so I never saw her. But then she willed _me_ her house anyway... so I'm here." I sighed.

"And your father?" Kieran asked, a sympathetic tone lingered in his voice.

"He and my mom died three years ago in a car crash," I said, feeling more and more melancholic. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, his eyes going wide.

"It's okay. I still have my mom's side of the family. I haven't seen them in years though." It must have been the wine that made my eyes water and spill out tears like an "in use" faucet. I tried to wipe them as they came. "I don't want to cry like this anymore." I let out a strangled laugh that quickly turned into a sob.

I'd cried a lot when my parents died. I was on my third semester of college and I had no one to turn to. That's when my ex-boyfriend showed up and picked up my pieces. But that didn't end well either. If I only hadn't been so naive. So here I was burning the last remnants of that bad relationship.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, putting his hand on my shoulder, the weight and warmth of it was nice.

"I'm okay." I lied as the tears kept coming and a knot formed in my chest.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." He said his brows frowned in concern.

I shook my head feeling the knot tightening. "I—I don't know." I finally breathed between sobs and tears.

Before I found the strength to say anything else I was enveloped in Kieran's arms where it was warm and cozy and smelling of musk and bergamot. "It's going to be okay. I'm here." He whispered in my ear as he held me ever so gently. "You're going to be okay." He repeated running his hand up and down my back. And while that did stop the tears it did nothing to stop the racing of my heart. It was beating so hard and loud I was sure he could hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi is the sad drunk girl in the bathroom about to make some bad decisions.


	4. 4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a night of bad decisions.

*****KIERAN*****

Hear her heart I could.

As I held her smaller frame her heart's rapid beats where all that echoed in my ears. I was disappointed when she finally tugged herself away from my grasp and took a deep breath to compose herself. She ran her hands through her short wild hair, a motion she seemed to do when she was nervous and sighed again this time meeting my eyes.

She looked beautiful in the firelight, her light brown skin glowed and I couldn't take my eyes off her almond-shaped chocolate eyes. Her wild brown tousled hair fell just barely reaching her shoulders. She was shapely and her clothes made a great effort to highlight her every curve.

I'd spent hours of my youth imagining what she would look like, I'd always imagined a blonde, because I like blonds. But looking at her in front of me now made me realize how wrong I was. She was a bit heavier than I expected but I didn't have time to dwell too much on the differences of what I expected and the real thing because she'd grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft and they tasted like the wine she had been having. She held the sides of my face with her tiny hands. They were soft too, so soft they made me melt into a small moan.

"Emi" I breathed speechless when she pulled away taking the intensity of her vanilla rose smell with her.

This hadn't been how I'd imagined our first kiss would be like, I'd pictured a picnic in the spring when the pecan orchards are in full bloom. But instead, I'd only talked to her for less than an hour, had three beers, and I was half in love with her already and wanted to keep kissing her face. So I did.

I knew deep in my mind that what I was doing was wrong, she was very drunk and vulnerable and we'd only just met, but she smelled so good and she was so close that my instincts just took over. I'd waited for this moment for nearly a decade and I wasn't going to let it go. The almost magnetic pull she had on me was too strong to ignore, I think it was the true mate bond calling. And when my name emerged from her mouth in a moan, kissing was not enough.

I _wanted_ everything.

I _needed everything._

_I gave everything._

The world be damned.

She took everything too.

It was too late by the time I'd realized what I'd done. It was early sunrise when the sky was that magnificent red that I finally woke up to her still sleeping on my chest. Both of us naked on the desert dirt and the embers of the fire long dead.

I tried to move without waking her and that's when I realized.

_Oh..._

_Oh no..._

I'd broken more rules than rejecting The Patriarch that night. Mating is a very serious subject for my kind and my family. So serious that no one is allowed to do it without The Patriarch's explicit consent.

_Ooops..._

_Shit-Fuck-Damn!_

There was nothing left for me to do than try to wiggle myself out of my current position and try my best to clean up the huge mess I'd made. Literally and figuratively. All while she still slept. I thanked the heavens my father was so strict with my stealth training, otherwise, it would have been an impossible mission.

I covered her with the spare shirt in my truck it was so huge on her it might as well beeing a throw blanket. I found my dusty clothes and put those on before picking up the empty wine bottles and beer cans. I contemplated laying her down in the back of my truck and just waiting for her to wake up, it was probably more comfortable than the ground now that I wasn't serving as her pillow. She clung to me a bit when I finally resolved to move her, but she was still very much asleep.

Then I did the only thing I could do, I called Cillian.

"I hope you found your mate, because The Patriarch is furious." was the first thing I heard as soon as he picked up.

"I did. She's—" I stopped before everything spilled out of my mouth. "—Well, she's wonderful."

"Oh female?! And here I thought the Wollstonecraft line would have to be continued by our cousin Patrick. Can you imagine him as Patriarch?" Cillian snorted.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious." I said sarcastically trying to focus on what I wanted to say next. "Look, can you send over a tow truck."

"A what now?" I could almost see his confused expression.

"TOW TRUCK" I nearly screamed but stopped when I heard Emi's soft snoring.

"Why?"

"It's a long story. That I will tell you about later."

He paused, I assume long enough to roll his eyes "Call your own fucking tow truck! Why do I always have to be your middle man and bail you out of your shit?!"

"Well, you're so good at it! And you have assistants. Plus my phone is about to die."

"Then you should have called the tow truck instead or get your own assistants and stop leeching off of mine," Cillian said clearly frustrated and then there was a pause. "Ugh, it's on its way."

"Thanks, bro. I owe you one." I thanked him.

"One?! More like three and that's just in the past 24 hours, but who's counting?" He replied.

"Yeah, okay fine. I'll see you later." I said before hanging up.

I looked over at Emi. She looked so perfect and peaceful I felt compelled to brush her cheek with the back of my hand, but before I could (like a creep) she began to wake up.

"Good morning," I said as she groaned and stretched.

That's when her eyes flashed open and she realized where she was. Her heartbeat accelerated, she must've been scared.

"OK, don't freak out, but you're a little bit naked," I added turning my back to her to give her some privacy.

"WHAT!" She shrieked, pulling my shirt close to her chest trying her best to cover herself up.

"Your clothes are folded beside you," I said trying not to glance even though every fiber in my being was telling me to catch a glimpse.

I heard her scramble for her clothes and then stopped to steady herself. She smelled like she had a monstrous hangover.

"What the fuck happened last night?" She breathed. "We— did we!?" I could hear her clothes shuffle as she put them on groaning as she did.

"Oh yeah, we definitely did! Everything hurts. Fuck!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I take full responsibility." I said scratching the back of my head nervously, listening for a change in her heartbeat and for clues on what she was feeling. But that wasn't much help since it beat just as fast as it had been when she woke up.

"Yeah, you should!" She said, sounding angry. "Taking advantage of a poor drunk girl! Unacceptable! Unforgivable! Un—"

"—I know! I'm so sorry. I really _really_ mean it. But please let me make it up to you just a tiny bit... I'll take you out for breakfast. After I get you home so you can change and stuff. That is if you still want to see my face after that. I'd totally understand if you don't."

 _Oh please want to see my face after this. I know I won't be able to go a day without seeing yours._ I prayed in my head.

She paused for a moment considering her options.

"Tsk... Yeah, okay. I am hungry." She said a bit less angry as her stomach grumbled.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed relieved, a goofy smile on my face. "Can I turn around now?"

"I guess." She sounded embarrassed.

I turned around and there she was sitting in the back of my truck, I must have been gaping because she frowned and said "What?" with a raised brow.

"Nothing," I replied looking away before my face turned red and looking in the direction of the incoming tow truck. "What's your address?"

"I can drive myself home." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, the tow truck is already here, and I'm going to pay for that, eventually, so I guess you'll have to ride with me. Unless you want to ride with the tow truck." I said trying to be smug.

She tilted her head considering the second option as she hopped out the back of my truck.

"Oh come on! You're killing me!" I whined. _This is not how I wanted things to go. This is not how things were supposed to go._

"Then die." She said seriously swaying her hips over to the tow truck man who'd just jumped out his truck.

"I just might," I mumbled, covering my face with my hands. "I am a _dead man._ "

"Good." She shouted back. It surprised me that she could hear me, she had very good hearing for a human.

She gave the man her address and before long her car was speeding past us in the direction of her house. Much to my surprise, she was still there waving her car away.

" _Well_ , what are you waiting for? I'm _hungry_." She said her hands on her hips looking away from me.

This was like my fourth sigh of relief, I think she was starting to find them amusing. But I obliged. I opened the door and helped her into my truck.

It was a slightly tense and silent drive.

"You're still mad at me?" I said, more as a fact than a question.

"Yup." She looked out the window.

"Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" I practically pleaded.

"Hmm... I don't know. Why do you care?" She crossed her arms and looked at the road before us, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"I just do," I said mentally facepalming myself for not being more eloquent. "Because, I l--like you." _I love you,_ I almost blurted, but I stopped myself just in time. This true mate business was making me feel like a lovesick puppy. I was not acting like myself and it was so involuntary it almost sent shivers down my spine.

"You ' _like_ ' me?" she air-quoted the word 'like'.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." _Fact._

"So then... you sleep with girls and leave unless you 'like' them." She said annoyed.

"Well, seemingly since as of last night I was still a virgin. So _no_."

"UGH! What kind of royal asshole sees a drunk girl and thinks 'This is it! This is my chance to lose my v-card!'" She raged.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" _Fuck, fuck, I fucked up._

"What did you mean then? Was that supposed to be a _compliment_?" She said seething "Was it supposed to be like 'Oh you're just _sooo_ beautiful that _I couldn't help myself_ and I _broke my chastity promise_!' Is that what you meant?" She said, trying to imitate my voice.

"No. Yes. Kind of?" I retorted. _Shut up. Just Shut Up!_

She rolled her eyes with a deep _uuugh_.

"Look, I was very sheltered growing up, okay! And I come from a _very_ conservative family that takes this 'chastity' thing _very_ seriously and I know it's going to blow up in my face later." I may have sounded more exasperated than I intended to but I continued. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me last night. I know it was wrong. And I'm so sorry. And that's why I'm trying to make it up to you. I'd undo the whole thing if I could but I can't so I'm doing this instead." I glanced at her in the passenger seat. She was hugging herself and her eyes were watery.

"It's just, I don't even _remember_ meeting you." The dejection in her tone broke my heart.

_Fuck._

"Then we can start over, last night never happened. Hello, I'm Kieran Wollstonecraft. Nice to meet you. You must be new around here." I said stretching my hand towards her momentarily taking my eyes off the road.

"Emi Alonso, much obliged." She shook mine finally meeting my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love writing for Kieran.


	5. 5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important meal of the day.

*****EMI*****

I don't know what power on earth made me get on that truck with him and what unknown force made me speed through a shower and a change of outfit to walk out the door to hop on that truck again. It certainly wasn't the hunger. Maybe it was the fact that I had him eating out of the palm of my hand and I was going to use that power.

_No one messes with Emi Alonso and gets away with it. I'll make him pay for this._

So there I was standing in front of him again in the first outfit I could find from my unpacked boxes. Nothing fancy, just a cute white crop top and some high waisted jeans that made me feel sexy and confident. I had my game face on, a smile with just a bit of rage underneath.

"I thought you weren't going to come back out." He said leaning on the hood of his truck. When he saw me walk out the door his face light up like a firework on the night sky. It was cute and infuriating at the same time. Actually, mostly infuriating. Actually _I hate him._

"Were you going to wait for me all night?" I teased raising my brows with a sense of satisfaction.

"I was." The way he said that so naturally made a knot form in my chest. The kind of knot you get when you realize your dog would probably wait for you forever and it would be content to do it, if meant that it got to see you again. But I shook that idea out of my head.

"Be glad I came back out then," I said clearing my throat. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Anything your heart desires." He said opening the door and helping me into his truck which smelled like him: musk and bergamot.

_I want your head on a silver platter and your heart on a stick. Preferably with some powdered chile, for some flavoring when I devour it._

"That's too broad. Any suggestions?" I said innocently.

"I know this place around the corner? They have basically everything, and a very excellent grand slam." He said starting up the truck.

"Okay. Sold," I said, picturing it and actually salivating. Maybe I was hungry.

"Alright then." He said as we left the house behind.

The town was a lot dustier than I remembered. After spending eleven years in a greener place, Los Lobos seemed like an Old Mexican Western with classic adobe architecture. The southwest style wasn't my favorite, I preferred American neo-classical but now looking at it now from the window of Kieran's truck it seemed nostalgic. The old tourist shop still stood on Main Street for the few tourists that found their way in taking the old highway routes on their voyage to another bigger city as their destiny. I thought about popping in feeling myself a tourist to my old home. I wondered what would have happened if I'd never left.

_You wouldn't have gotten your heart completely broken_ , part of me whispered but I also pushed that thought aside.

"Is it like you remember?" Kieran interrupted my thoughts.

"Sort of, it just feels surreal," I said glancing at the old high school I would have gone to if I'd stayed.

"I know that feeling. When I came back from college it was the same." He said, "Like everything was the same but also different at the same time."

"Yeah, something like that," I said amazed at how he knew what I was feeling. "Maybe it was just us that changed?" I sighed.

"Maybe." He repeated.

We finally made it to a restaurant standing proud before a small shopping strip. It was a large elegant place with the name _Amberstone_ stamped on the façade.

_Where is he taking me?_ I thought as he parked the car and got out and opened my door.

"A place around the corner, huh?" I asked, raising my brows feeling betrayed yet again.

He shrugged with a smile and extended his hand like a prince asking for a dance. I rolled my eyes a little but I took his hand and he led me to the door. _I hate him._

When we got there, there was a group of women heading out. I vaguely recognized them, they were a couple of years older than me, but I do remember seeing their faces somewhere around school.

"Hey, Kieran." the blonde one said, she was clearly the queen bee of the group. Perfect makeup and pristine clothes, her handbag looked more expensive than my car.

"Mornin'" He replied holding the door open.

I could feel their eyes on me, glaring with jealousy. That's when it hit me. While the Wollstonecrafts were kings of the pecan empire of Los Lobos, the Trusts were queens of the pistachio orchards.

Apparently, the Wollstonecraft twins were still very much hot on the market and the Trust sisters had had their eyes on them since middle school. And there I was still holding Kieran's hand as he waited for them to leave the building, their glares penetrating every inch of my skin.

But Kieran didn't seem to notice in fact he smiled and said "Jessica, have you met Emi? She's new in town." He beamed.

"I haven't had the pleasure," she replied, her voice laced with venom. "I'm Jessica Trust, who did you say you were?" She extends her hand for a shake.

"I'm Emi." I shook her hand but her grip was too light for a proper shake, almost as if she was disgusted to touch my hand. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Delighted." She lied then turned to Kieran "Best get going then."

I didn't watch them leave, instead, Kieran took my hand and led me through the fancy eatery towards the kitchen in the back which was only separated from the dining area by a thick wall of glass.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we made it past a door that said _staff only._

"So you _don't_ want breakfast?" He asked, making a cheeky grin and then turned to the chef "Jose, mind if I take up some space for a bit?"

Jose, the chef, looked very surprised but he shrugged and waved "Go ahead."

"You work here?" I asked him as he expertly navigated his way around the kitchen.

"Sometimes, it's more of a hobby." He answered then asked with a grin "Sweet or salty?"

"Sweet." I bark immediately.

"Oh, sweet tooth?!" He smiles heading to the fridge and taking out some eggs.

"Very sweet tooth." I crossed my arms and watched him as he began to work. "And let me guess your family owns this place?"

"Yeah." He shrugs "I'd be mine, but my father refuses to sell it." He takes out some more ingredients

_Bread, eggs, sugar, syrup....._

"Why are you trying so hard to impress me?" I ask.

"Because I _really_ want you to like me." He looks up momentarily from his cooking and his amber eyes burn into mine. "Is it working?" He smiles hopefully.

"I don't know." I break away the gaze to look at the chocolate syrup. "Maybe." _I hate him._

"Tough crowd. Alright, I'll change strategy." He wipes some sugar from his fingers.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I say running my hands through my hair nervously pushing away the knot of guilt that for some reason was forming in my chest.

He shakes his head "No. I don't think I will."

_I have him twirling around my little finger._

I laugh and shake my head thinking up a plan "I'd like to see that."

His dashing smile makes me look away but that doesn't discourage him either "Okay. If you please, Ms. Emi, take a seat at our finest table? Your food will be there shortly." He says waving to the table nearest to the kitchen.

I sat down and watched him from the other side of the glass.

I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel used, just for a moment. I wanted him to know what it felt like. I wanted him to pay for last night.

_Why was he making it so hard?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi can be a vengeful soul.


	6. 6. Yup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast comes the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences.

*****KIERAN*****

"French Toast!" Emi proclaimed looking down at the plate I set before her. Her face was somewhere between surprised and unimpressed, but I think she was faking it.

I set my own plate in front of me, a classic grand slam. Emi eyed it practically salivating and then glanced at her own plate looking unsure of which one she really wanted.

"You wanna spilt?" I asked now completely sure she was impressed.

Emi huffed and eyed the plates once more, "Ugh. No...... Maybe."

"If I hadn't promised you breakfast, I'd say you're being greedy." I chuckled pushing my plate towards her.

"I am a _hungry_ girl! And this _actually_ looks pretty good." She pouted, taking a fork and finally digging in.

" _Actually?!_ Try sounding more surprised, you're not hurting my feelings." I feigned offense.

She gave me a snort of a laugh before taking her first bite. Then she gave me a pleased look of approval. _Score!_

I loved watching her eat. Every bite she took was out of pure pleasure and she didn't hold back taking the food in her mouth truly savoring it before swallowing. I think I could have watched her eat forever. Before my mind started fantasizing about cooking for her more and feeding her with my own hands; she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

" _What_?" She stopped eating.

"Is it good? Did I do a good job? Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah. My compliments to the chef." She looked down looking angry to admit it.

I let out a laugh feeling a lightness in my chest.

"But you're still not forgiven!" She exclaimed, taking one last bite and pushing the plates towards me.

"Alright, I'll keep trying," I said reluctantly letting my ego deflate.

It was Emi's turn to watch me eat, she pretended she wasn't glancing every few minutes but I could feel her eyes on me.

"So... Do you usually scan your grandfather's lands for arsonists?" She finally asked.

"No. Guess, I got lucky," I answered. "I thought you said you couldn't remember last night."

"Some parts are coming back to me." She ran her hands through her dark wavy hair, her nervous gesture.

"Hey! We started over, remember." I said hoping we could both leave last night behind us. Well, maybe not me, I didn't really want to forget it. I wanted to think about it for the rest of my life, I'd just wished things had gone differently.

"I know." She shrugged "It just seems awfully convenient for you."

She sounded bitter. It broke my heart. She'd been all alone in a new town drunk and vulnerable, and I, in my infinite stupidity, took advantage of that. Then I tried to pretend like it didn't happen. _It was_ awfully convenient for me. _She must_ hate _me._ _She_ should _hate me._

"Shit, guess you're right." I scratched the back of my neck "What should I do about it?"

She looked taken back for a moment but then she brought her hand to her chin and thought seriously "No one has ever asked me that before." She looked up at me at a loss for words. "Can I have some time to think about it?" She finally asked, flashing her beautiful brown eyes at me.

"Sure. Can I take you out tomorrow?" I smiled thinking we'd just built some trust.

"No." She replied simply.

"No?" I felt defeated.

" _No_. I need time to settle in, figure things out, find a job. I just— need some time." she said with a sigh.

"Okay. So does that mean I can't text you during that time?" I said taking out my phone.

"I guess you can." She said rolling her eyes, taking out her phone. "In _moderation_."

"Great!" I smiled and gave her my number.

"Are you always this forward? And cheery?" She raised a brow as she typed my number on her phone.

"Yes. I'm practically a 'golden retriever', or so says, my brother." I chuckle, remembering my brother's teasing insults.

She laughs "Yeah, I can see that. So what's it like having a twin? I do remember you two were the talk of the town ages ago. Is he just like you?"

"Not in the slightest. We look the same on the outside but we couldn't be more different. He's the cool and collected type. A real serious businessman. Not me. Not that I'm not serious or bad at business, it's just not who I am. We just want different things."

"So what do you want?" she asked with a tantalizing smirk.

"I want—" But before I could make a fool of myself, by telling her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I was interrupted by a certain Barbara Andino who stomped her way through the door, her wild hair waving behind her. She spotted me with her crazy witch eyes and charged at me pointing her old crooked finger at me accusingly

"—Are you the asshole who slashed my tires?!" She shouted, nostrils flaring.

I knew better than to mess with old Witchy Barb Andino. She was the town crazy lady and she had always had an ongoing feud with The Patriarch. About what, only they knew. But I'd been made to stay away, not that stopped me and the pack from playing pranks on her occasionally.

"No, Miss Andino. I would never slash your tires, or anyone's." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Liar! I park my car for five seconds to buy some essential oils and suddenly your big ass truck appears in the same parking lot. That's not a coincidence!" She was furious, I'd never seen her like this and she continued on her rampage slamming her hand on the table "Was it that old mangy dog that put you up to this?!"

"No, Miss Andino! And I'd like it if you didn't talk about my grandfather like that." I said a bit forcefully balling my fists.

"Excuse me, Miss Andino?" Emi spoke up, "Have you called the police? Since your car was vandalized I'm sure they'd check the security cameras to find the culprit."

"Oh Emi!" She exclaimed. She'd been so focused on her ire against me she hadn't even seen who I was with. She was almost as surprised by Emi's presence than I by the fact that they'd already met. "What are you doing here, with this.... _mongrel_?" A low growl rose from my chest, but a simple narrowing of her eyes cut me off. She looked old and frail, but she still commanded her full power and a newly full-grown like me was no match for her elder aura.

"We just met. Kieran offered me breakfast." Emi replied, acting more civil than we were. "Would you like any help with your car situation? I'm still new here so I probably won't be of much help but I can try."

"That would be lovely darling." She exclaimed and pulled Emi out of her seat quickly ushering her away from me. She looked surprised by the gesture but went with her.

"Bye, Kieran." She called over her shoulder as Barb Andino took her out the door.

"Bye," I mumbled as she left my sight leaving me all alone in the nearly empty restaurant.

I looked at the time: 9:40.

_Shit_

I'd planned to get home before the house woke up so I could "destroy the evidence", but all of my recent luck was bound to run out soon. I picked up my keys from the kitchen where I'd left them and jogged to my truck

The entire drive home my head kept running through our conversations and last night. My entire head was filled with her. It was when I reached the gate of the house that my brain finally decided to come down from Cloud 9 and back into reality. I sighed hoping the house would be empty now that it was slightly later in the morning so I could just sneak myself into my room and erase her scent before anyone could notice. But at soon as I opened the door Cillian was waiting on the other side coming down from the grand staircase formally escorting our grandfather, while the rest of the family waited for him to descend from the second floor.

_Fuck_

_FUCK!_

_FUUUUUUUUCK!!!_

I guess my luck had finally run thin.

"Good morning, Patriarch," I said lightly lowering my head as a sign of respect as the rest of the family quietly gossiped about my arrival.

As expected, grandfather ignored my greeting and his harsh eyes penetrated mine crushing me under the weight of guilt.

"Look at him, Cillian." He began in his hoarse voice as he slowly climbed down the long staircase "Does he believe himself to be so self-important as to ignore his duties to his family? To the future of the Wollstonecraft Pack? Is he so sure of his position in the hierarchy as to cause such disrespect without reprimand?" He asked my brother, finally reaching the end of the stairs.

"I don't think I'm allowed to answer that Patriarch." Cillian answered with raised brows and that sarcastic smirk of his planted on his face as he crossed his arms "You're fucked." he mouthed to me before practically exclaiming "Good morning, Kieran."

"Good morning." I rolled my eyes, which turned out to be a _huge_ mistake.

I should have been watching The Patriarch who as soon as he caught the foreign scent emanating off me and charged at me and pinned me to the cold marble floor almost crushing my windpipe with his forearm. His sharp citrine eyes burned a rage that kept me trapped under his weight. There was no way to hide or deny that I'd mated with Emi.

"Give me a good reason not to punish your insubordination." He growled.

"She's my true mate." I barely croaked.

He growled again, a growl of pure resentment.

"I should banish you from this family." The Patriarch spat as he finally released me from his harsh hold.

I caught a glance at Cillian go quickly composed himself from the shock and glanced at me half sympathetically and half disapprovingly. The rest of the family looked down in shock as I rose from the floor. I could hear their hushed voices and I cursed my wolf hearing.

_Did he say 'true mate'? Is he mated? How taboo! Can you smell him? He broke the mating rule! Who did he mate with? Do you think the Patriarch is going to expel him? He deserves it! He refused to attend the Legacy Meeting! How does he expect to be the next Patriarch if he breaks the rules? What a disgrace!_ I heard them whisper.

Without another word, The Patriarch walked to the dining room where he usually had his breakfast. The rest of the family followed him occasionally taking a few glances at me.

Cillian remained with me in the foyer and once again crossed his arms, "What have you done?"  
I ran my hands through my hair sighing, much like Emi did when she was anxious, like the gesture itself had rubbed itself on me.

"Yup," I said simply letting the whole of everything sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief appearance of Kieran's complicated family.


	7. Old Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb takes Emi on a talk about old things.

***EMI***

Barbara Andino had a fearsome grip. She pulled me right out of my seat and dragged me to her Mexican pink Toyota which looked older than me and said “What have we come to?” resting her hands on her hips looking spent. 

“Have you talked to the owners of the shop? For the security cameras, I mean.” I ask looking at the leopard skin interiors of her car and cringing on the inside. 

Barb gave me a stern look shaking her head, the kind my mother used to give me when I’d disappointed her. Then she looked down at her tires and pushed back her thick glasses. “I already know the culprit. There’s no point in pressing charges.” 

“But—” I started and sighed confused. 

_Why did you drag me out of there then?_

“Don’t worry about it. It will get you nowhere.” She shook her head “Trust me, this isn’t the first time, nor will it be the last.” 

“Isn’t that more of a reason to get the police involved?” I asked, horrified.

_I’ll never understand old people._

“Oh no. The evidence is just going to go missing _again_. And I’m tired of playing the fool, I’ll get them back eventually.” She said with a sly smile on her ancient face. Shen then added, “I don’t believe in cell phones so can you call someone for me?” She said “believe” as if cell phones were some mythic creatures. I wanted to ask her more but just like that, the issue was dead. 

“Um, sure,” I said, confused, taking out my phone. She recited the number from memory. I dialed it quickly then passed it on to her. She waited for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

“Hey, Steve… Yeah, it’s Barb…. I know, I only call you when I need you... Yeah, it happened again.... I know right?! …. Yeah I’ll get those muffins to you as soon as you get be back on my feet!... We’re standing in front of _Oasis_ … Yeah, yeah I know, but where else am I supposed to get my essential oils and my incense?! … Yeah alright. Yeah. Thanks, Steve, I owe you one.” She hung up the phone and opened the trunk of the old car began to rummage through it. It creaked open to reveal a disastrous mess that smelled of firecrackers and chamomile, but the former were visible. “I have something for you...” She said and continued to dig through her junk. She had several wolf statues just like the ones at Grandmother Alonso’s and also piles of library books. She pulled a pair of umbrellas from the mess and then turned to me with a smile. “But it’s in my house so let's get walking,” she said handing me an umbrella. “Here, so you don’t get a sunburn.”

Soon I found myself walking through the streets of Los Lobos with Barbara Andino. At first, we walked in silence but I sensed there was something that she wanted to say, but remained silent. So to fill the silence I began the conversation. 

“So, how did you meet my grandmother?”

“Oh, that was so long ago.” She started, there was a sad twinkle in her eye and I could already tell this was going to be a long story.

“She was my first friend when I came to town. I’m not originally from Los Lobos, I’m from the New England area. Needless to say, things are _different_ there. And even more different about fifty years ago.” She laughed with a tone of melancholic nostalgia. “Anyway, I was here on business and she’d come with her husband, he was one of those psychoes doing paranormal investigations. There was a “lycan” craze in this town at that time. She was his videographer/chronicler. She didn’t want to do it, but he wasn’t going to stop and she wasn’t going to let him run off and make a fool of himself on his own--.”

“I’m sorry, but, ‘lycan’?” I interrupted as we kept walking. I was starting to feel the effects of the exercise and the unforgiving sun, but Bard went on without even breaking a sweat. 

“Werewolves, shapeshifters at the mercy of the stages of the moon.” Barb waved her hands like it was a bunch of nonsense. “It was a big scandal, National Wildlife Conservation had to get involved, people started poaching coyotes and the few wolves that still live out in the desert. The idiot Wollstonecrafts started selling wolf statues to attract tourists and they promised tours, it was horrible. Bertie’s husband never stopped looking for them. He was convinced ‘lycans live among us’.” Barb laughed there was a strange twinkle in her eyes like she was in on an inside joke. “Bertie and I started buying all the statues to spite them both.”

“Oh. Both?” I asked confused as we turned in the direction of my neighborhood.

“Your grandfather,” she said to clarify but then her expression turned sour “And that Wollstonecraft egotist bastard!”

“Kieran’s grandfather?” I asked in a small voice hoping not to anger her more then another question came out of my mouth “Why do you hate him so much?”

Barbed eyed me, the anger she felt towards that man was still visible in her face but then her expression softened and she smiled at me.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. That’s between me and that sad grouchy old bastard.” She pinched my cheek lovingly, like a grandmother would. But I was still very curious about the subject. I made a mental note to ask Kieran about it later, he was bound to know something.

I sighed, resigned with my ignorance, “Well, I guess that explains why there are so many wolves statues in the house.”

“Yes and if you ever feel angry try smashing some. It’s quite the stress reliever.” She laughed again. “And if you see more on the window display of the awful tourist shop you buy them! Buy them all! It’s what Bertie would have wanted. Ah, my Bertie!”

“Alright. Maybe I will. But only if I find out why you hate that man so much?” I tried.

Barb ignored me and instead exclaimed “Oh look! We’re here!” and pointed to her house. I’d been so engrossed in the conversation I hadn’t noticed this was actually the street where my new house was. And it just so happened that Barb’s house was right next to mine. 

The front yard’s flora was way overgrown and old plastic flamingos stood guard at the side of the concrete path that led from the gate to the door. 

She opened the gate and said, “If you ever need anything you can come right over and let yourself in, the gate is unlocked and I keep a spare key under that pot.” 

She had all manner of plants on her porch. But she pointed to an old small ceramic pot that looked like it had been painted by a five-year-old, the colors were chipped and faded. A little succulent grew in the pot’s soil. Wolf statues were everywhere the largest one was a yard tall and the paint on its nose was faded. As soon as she walked in Barb gave the nose a little tap like some sort of ritual.  
Barb had a green thumb, her indoor plants flourished in a much more orderly manner than the ones in her backyard. She had all kinds of palms, cacti, and ferns. She had plants hanging from her ceiling and vines growing on her walls. Her house was vibrant and alive. Walking through her front door felt invigorating and fulfilling, like knowing you would never be lonely again. Everywhere you looked was teeming with life and it felt good to be surrounded by so many living things.

The wolf statues that populated her home looked rightly placed between all of that greenery as if Barb had fabricated a forest for them.

I played here once, so long I barely remembered, but now the memories came tricking down hill like a rocky stream. I was Queen of the Forest and the wolves were my loyal subjects and the great evil was the mosquitoes that came in the summer or the tortoise that sometimes took a stroll through the back yard. I remember holding the ceramic figures in my small hands parading them up and down the entry hallway of the house as Granda Alonso and Barb took their coffee in the kitchen while my parents were out.

How could I have forgotten this? They were carefree and happy times that now made their way into my heart. 

“Make yourself at home!” Barb smiled shaking away the memories. “Can I get you anything? Some water maybe? It was very hot out there.” 

“Water would be nice,” I said politely, eyeing her home once more.

On the walls hung pictures of a younger Barb and Grandma Alonso. I had forgotten what Grandma Alonso looked like. She was a stout woman with an eternal scowl on her face. Now it was no wonder why no one had attended her funeral. But looking at their pictures now she looked softer and kinder. I saw pictures of my father and Grandpa Alonso who I remember even less, he died when I was six, but he was a kind and lively man. As some vague memories came back I couldn’t help but smile. They looked so happy together, and they smiled back at me from their frames forever frozen in time. It was hard to look away. 

The smell of incense suddenly came from the kitchen where Barb had gone. She'd now come back with a glass of ice-cold water. 

“Thank you!” I said taking a sip suddenly feeling my throat parched. 

My eyes fell on a picture of a picnic. It was Barb, my grandparents, and my dad. He must have been around ten years old. Bertha and Barb were seated together with my dad standing between them and my grandfather. Barb caught me eyeing it and said “Easter picnic. Those were good times.” 

I turned to look at her, her mouth was curved into a small smile but her old eyes were shiny with tears. “I miss them.” she said quietly. It dawned on me then that she was the only one in that picture who was still here, alive. She was incredibly alone.

“Oh let me get you that stuff.” She sniffled turning away from me.

We walked into her kitchen where everything was a shade of yellow and she signaled for me to sit at the table, which I did. She then disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a cardboard box. 

Another box of memorabilia. I thought, remembering my pyre but still curiously gazing at its visible contents.

“She had so many things in here. She practically lived here after your father left. We’ll no, she lived here way before. Since I bought this house I think? But anyway these are the things I thought you might like.”

“Thanks, Barb,” I smiled at her reaching for the first thing my hands could grab.

It just so happened to be a small wooden jewelry box engraved with flowers. I opened it like a pirate discovering a treasure chest. On the inside of the lid the words “For Bertha” were etched in beautiful cursive.  
“I gave her that box.” Bard said “She had many good pieces. I’d love to see you wear them.” 

“What was she like?” I asked Barb.

“She was an old grump. Even when she was young she was a grump. She was hard on your father especially. That was the way she was raised. But she was good. And I loved her.”  
“And my dad? What was he like as a kid?”  
Barb smiled sadly, I suspect she missed him as much as I did. Maybe more.  
“He was a good boy, a beautiful boy. Never caused trouble. Once he got his mind on something there was no going back. He was stubborn that way. But I love him like he was my own.” She said her voice quivering at the end.

“Yeah, he never changed his mind,” I said remembering that time my mom fought with him about staying In Los Lobos but never budged. He never let me study abroad and he never put ketchup on his eggs even when I swore they tasted better that way. My eyes started to water despite the fact that I willed them not to.  
“I’m so sorry, baby” Barb said reaching for my hand and giving it a good squeeze. “It must have been so hard for you.” I couldn’t look up at her but I nodded. 

“I’m here for you now,” she said pouring all her love into those five words.  
“I’m here for you too.” I practically whispered as we simultaneously closed in for a hug.  
We were both lonely and aching but no longer alone.

When she pulled away from the hug Barb smiled and asked “You like lemon pie?”

But before I could reply she was by her fridge taking out a half-eaten pie and serving me a slice before I could refuse. I’d just eaten breakfast I suppose a slice could do no harm.

She told me about the time she found me sprawled in the backyard inside a circle of all the wolf statues I could get my hands on taking a nap under the summer sun. Got a nasty sunburn because I’d been there for too long. She told me about my parent’s wedding and about how she used to sneak Grandma Alonso into the library breakroom so they could hang out while Barb was on break. She told me about the time she handed out fliers offering free chocolate pecans to prank the Wollstonecrafts. And she told me where I could get the best loose leaf tea.

I told her about my major and about wanting to open my own interior design firm someday. I told her about Houston and about my favorite park there, How I would sit there for hours reading a book and drawing chairs. I told her about the ice cream shop I used to work at and the fact they made us wear banana split hats as our uniforms. I told her I had to sell my parent’s house to finish paying for college. I told her I’d recently broken up with my boyfriend but was happy he was out of my life. I told her I wanted to go hiking.

By the time we were done talking the sun had set and it was about time I went home. 

“Emi,” she called out seriously as I was about to exit the door. I turned to look at her finding her tone worrisome. “That Wollstonecraft boy, you’d do well to stay away from him. I know that I am nobody to you for me to tell you. But trust me when I say, those Wollstonecrafts are nothing but trouble.” 

After I left her house and plopped myself on the old living room couch I was filled with a sense of loneliness. The air, the walls around me and even the furniture seemed desolate. The wolf statues looked at me with contempt. Their painted ceramic eyes were all fixated on me asking me what I was doing there, why I was there in that strange old house that once housed an ancestor.

_I don’t want to be here._

I wanted to leave, to go somewhere I belonged. But that place didn’t exist, at least not anymore. My home had been where my parents were, but they were gone. Then my home was with Julian, my ex, but that was gone too. 

_I don’t know where to go._

The eyes of the inanimate wolves stayed on me, judging me. I couldn’t take it anymore. So I did what Barb recommended, I grabbed the nearest one and smashed it against the brick wall. The sound of breaking ceramic trickled into my ears and it was a satisfying sound. So I grabbed the next one and the next one letting my frustration leave the pile of broken pieces. I set my voice free as more wolves fell broken on the wooden floor. Barb was right, it was quite stress relieving. Liberating, even.

With a few less judging eyes on me I looked around the old house, a bit relieved but the feeling of loneliness still lingered in the quiet air.

Suddenly my phone chimed with a message notification, breaking my negative thoughts: 

KIERAN: Hey! What you up to? 

EMI: Not much, just settling into my new house.

KIERAN: Sweet! Let me know if you need any help with that.

EMI: Why? You volunteering to do a home renovation? :P  
KIERAN: Hell yeah, I know a guy! (It me) XD

EMI: Is he any good?

KIERAN: The best!

EMI: Hmm… ok. I guess he can help.  
KIERAN: Noice.  
KIERAN: But what I really wanted to know is are you free on Thursday?

I thought about it for a moment. Part of me never wanted to see him again. But another part screamed to me that I should, that I needed to. 

_I don’t want to be alone._

I picked up my phone and typed the reply. YES

I knew the moment I sent it, that it was a terrible mistake, but there was no going back now. I looked at the pile of broken ceramic on the floor, it now seemed like a bad omen but I shrugged it off. I’d clean up the mess later, after a relaxing bath.

I closed my eyes for a moment and pictured the house as the place where I wanted to live. _Somewhere alive,_ I thought remembering Barb's house. I came up with a nice color scheme and pictured nice furniture to go with it and included some of the old lady’s pieces. Suddenly I felt lighter and my worries disappeared as I thought of the smell of paint and new leather. _Yes._  
_It’s time for a home renovation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter. But we move on.


	8. 8. As Tradition Dictates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran faces his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first look a the chaotic Wollstonecrafts.

*****KIERAN*****

The water washed over me cleansing my body from my superficial regret.

I was sad to let her scent go from the surface of my body, but it was a necessary evil. A punishment for my reckless actions. Ones I mostly didn't regret.  
As I came out of the shower I could hear voices on the other side of my bathroom door. I sighed mentally preparing myself to be questioned by nosy family. I could hear Cillian, my cousins Patrick, Phoebe, and Marco, all talking about me. _God that was so embarrassing!_ I heard Phoebe say behind the door. I shook my head knowing more was to come as soon as I faced them. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out the bathroom.

"If you're going to talk about me, do it where I can't hear you," I said heading straight to my closet.

"If you didn't want us to talk about you, you shouldn't have done something stupid." Cillian retorted from his position on my bed.

Phoebe who was lying next to him giggled up from her high horse. "He's kind of right, you know," she said twirling her brown hair on her long finger. Phoebe had been the popular girl type in high school and she was and has always been all for the gossip. Answering her would be like feeding a troll.

"So you know why we're here..." Patrick, Phoebe's older brother raised his nearly invisible ginger eyebrow as he crossed his arms next to Cillian. "What is she like? It's a 'she' right?" If I didn't know Patrick's ulterior motive the last comment wouldn't bother me. But he has the bad habit of bringing up every reason why Cillian and I would be ineligible for pack succession, which was _complicated.._.

"I'm not telling you anything about _her_." I scoffed not wanting to give him the satisfaction. I also knew letting out any details about Emi would result in the family trying to stalk her or worse _befriend_ her.

"Human and smells like ... fire?" Marco said, discreetly sniffing my shirt from his seat by the door. 

I charged at him my blood inexplicably boiling and ripped it out of his hands before he could tarnish it with his filthy hands. "Don't touch it!" I growled and safely locked it in a drawer.

"Relax, dude! No harm done!" Marco raised his hands in surrender. Marco was a couple of years older than Cillian and I and I much preferred him than Patrick who just annoyed the shit out of me. But even sensible Marco was taking his turn teasing me not that I blamed him under the circumstances.  
"Ohhh, someone is getting a case of the _bond rabies_." Patrick goaded in a sing-song voice. This made Phoebe giggle in a pitch so high it was like scraping nails against a chalkboard.

"I'm not getting _bond rabies_!" I said trying to keep my cool. I wasn't sure how much more of their bullying I could take.  
"Irritability, restlessness, angry outbursts, traces of possessiveness towards the object of affection. Sounds like bond rabies to me." Patrick continued to edge-on with an infuriating crooked smile on his face.

 _Count to ten. Don't break his face. It's not worth it._ I kept telling myself.

"Fuck you, dude!" I said getting dressed.   
"Kieran, don't be like that." Phoebe defended her brother. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened since Gloria saw visions of Marco's baeee." She elongated the 'bae' part as she reached towards Marco and gave him a friendly shake. He'd just gotten The Patriarch's permission to get married, as faelad tradition dictated. Marco blushed and tried to hide it by pushing up his glasses. He was over the moon for this girl and she'd said yes, his wedding was in the works and it was a _big_ deal.  
"Sooo tell us more? Is she prettier than me?" Phoebe edged on.

I was about to tell them not to peer any more into my love life but just as I opened my mouth Kiara burst into the room with my cousin Cassandra at her heels. Cassandra was Phoebe's identical twin.

"WHERE IS MY IDIOT BROTHER?!" Kiara screamed as she scanned the room for me. She charged at me like a crazed goat and head-butted me hard. "You Dumb Ass Dog! I heard everything! Which bitch did you fuck?!" She shouted smacking my arm like a reprimand.

"Kiara, what the fuck are you doing here?" Cillian and I said simultaneously.

Kiara was supposed to be taking summer classes at Baylor not shouting her way into my room. She was supposed to come back at the end of the summer when the family takes the annual summer camping trip. I hadn't seen her since spring break. She was too focused on school to come to visit after her finals and decided to stay until the end of her summer semester and yet here she was.

"I'm taking a sabbatical." She shrugged, smiling sarcastically.

"That is the most trust fund baby shit you've said today. I hope you're proud of yourself." I said as my cousins chuckled behind me.

"I am thank you." She said plopping herself on the bed.

"What about your summer classes?" Cillian asked.

"I dropped out." She shrugged again, still smiling.

"YOU WHAT?!" We all gasped. She wanted to be a doctor since she was nine and had been announcing it to anyone at every chance she got. It wasn't for her stubborn ass to give it up so easily especially since she'd worked so hard for it. We were all shocked.

Her face finally turned serious. "I had to. I got called..."

"Called?" I asked, confused.

"By the moon, you idiot!" She said shouting at me again and then taking a careful glance towards Cassandra who turned away at her angrily and didn't aim to hide it.

Marco let out a worried gasp. "Gloria...." he said sadly. Gloria was my grandfather's sister, a sweet lady. We all loved her.

  
"Yeah..." Kiara answered her eyes containing an all-knowing sadness. "Don't worry. It's peaceful."

"Good. She shouldn't suffer." Cillian nodded before the room became quiet for a moment.

We all knew what it meant. Being 'called by the moon' was something that happened every other generation in faelad families. "The ever knowing moon with its silver rays will reveal what the future holds to those who have been called" or so the old saying went. Now we knew my little sister Kiara was destined to be the next family soothsayer. It was an important job and one that came with the burden of knowing how the previous family seer would die. That is why Kiara had returned. That is why Kiara had dropped her classes. It meant Gloria was going to die.

"Yeah..." Kiara said finally breaking the silence, "I just thought I should spend all the time I can with her before it happens. I'll go back to school when I finish my training."

"Does The Patriarch know?" Cillian asked.

"Not yet, I literally just got here. But I want to talk to Gloria first. I already had my first vision and I need her to interpret before I forget it."

"What was in it?" Cassandra asked with her know it all attitude. I could already tell she was feeling sour. Cassandra had dreamed about becoming the next family's seer ever since her mother had planted the idea in her and her sister's heads. I'd seen her sneak away from the campfire burning our camping trips and pray to the moon for her calling. But it wasn't her the moon had picked.   
"I've been reading ancient books about dream symbolism. I know I can help." Cassandra pressed.

"Umm, I don't know." Kiara scratched her head. "It's hard to explain, there were some sprouting seeds and this really pretty wavy brown hair and sparks? Like the kind that appear in your eyes when you close them really hard. Look I know it doesn't make sense right now, so I'll go find Gloria. I'll see you guys later." She said before rushing out the door leaving Cassandra looking sullen after her lifelong dream had been crushed. Phoebe sat next to her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It's okay." She whispered in her sister's ear. Cassandra just sunk into Phoebe's shoulder holding back tears as Phoebe shielded her from the rest of us.

After an awkward silence, Patrich asked "So do you think the Patriarch is going to expel you?" He failed at looking like the question wasn't something he'd been secretly hoping for.

"I'm going to apologize." I said, "And hope for the best."

"And if it's not?" Cillian asked. "Look, I don't want you to leave, don't get me wrong, but I just think you've grown too accustomed to being in The Patriarch's good graces, being the favorite and all."

"I'm _not_ his favorite," I said rolling my eyes. Cillian and I fought over a few things, this was one of them. Since we were both perfectly eligible to become the next Patriarch, as faelad tradition dictated. We were often pinned against each other to win The Patriarch's approval. It wasn't easy having to compete with him on everything and having our actions constantly judged by him. The Patriarch was looking out for the pack and choosing one of us was inevitable and my entire life his approval had always gravitated towards me. This was part of something Cillian liked to throw at my face. I wanted to think grandfather thought about us equally. But just because I wanted it didn't mean it was true. All my life I'd met his expectations, but I already knew I was never meant to lead. The others in the room had no heart to say anything. Because the tension was clear.

"Anyway..." Marco finally spoke up, bringing the topic full circle, "So are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know," I said running my hand through my hair again. "I want to." I cursed myself for answering so honestly but it was a truth I couldn't deny. I had to force myself not to smile every time she crossed my mind.

"Uuugh that's it?" Phoebe said looking up from her private moment with Cassandra. "You're smiling like an idiot and you're not going to give us any more details? You men are so boring!" She said getting up from the bed "Marco, is your Diana still here? She's infinitely more interesting than this."

"She should be. I don't know I'm not her keeper." He replied with a shrug.

"Yes, we all know it's the other way around." Patrick snickered.

"Your words don't hurt me, Patrick. I ain't got a problem with it." Marco shrugged as a matter of fact. Patrick looked miffed at his failed insult and turned to look down at his phone. After that Phobe left with a short "see ya later" taking Cassandra, who was still in a sad daze with her.

As I watched the girls go I said "You all should follow suit." Patrick, Marco, and Cillian, who had been rather quiet were the only ones left. "You're not getting anything out of me."

"Alright fine," Patrick sighed disappointed "I'm going, but you could at least apologize to Marco." Patrick never missed an opportunity to make me look bad.

"I was." I turned to Marco and said, "I'm sorry." I gave him a small bow, as faelad tradition dictated.  
"I can't honestly say that I'm not salty about it." Marco started pushing up his glasses. "But if you say it's your true mate then I believe you. Shit happens and I'm too much of a romantic to deny you and your emotional recklessness. I'd just wished you'd gone and do it the right way, like the rest of us." Every faelad union was a long complicated process, a tradition, and a form of protection. And I'd thrown all of that away.

"Me too," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Nah dude, I'm just glad I'm not you." Marco stepping out.

Patrick looked back as he too left smirking like he knew the world of pain and groveling that awaited me.

That only left Cillian who texted away on his phone.   
"Aren't you going to ask?" he said casually not looking up.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

"Same old. Until I had to bring up your apparent absence." He said finally looking at me and rising to his feet he assumed a thespian aura. "The Patriarch asked 'But Cillian where is your brother?' you know looking so surprised that his golden child was gone and then I was like very cordially like 'He sends his apologies but he won't be joining us tonight' and then all the elders dropped their jaws to the floor like someone had just murdered their twin brother and then he asked 'Did he say why?' and I was like 'He claims to have caught the scent of his true mate' you know like it was no big deal. But what do you know, the elders pick up their jaws from the floor, climb to the top of the stairs and then let their jaws drop from there like someone murdered the Patriarch. And then he flipped a bitch, not literally, he got all stiff like he does and said with the scary ghoul face 'We will continue with the meeting and not discuss this further.' Aaand that was it. Well, kind of Uncle Malcolm brought up Patrick's eligibility for succession _again_. And I sat there pretending like I'm not really an option. That's how it was." Cillian ranted getting progressively angrier.

"Shiiit." I sighed. "I'll apologize and explain in person I guess."

"You guess?" He scoffed "Not only do you have to convince The Patriarch about true mates, because you know he's not going to buy that, since he refuses to hear a single word about it. But you also have to explain that 'Oopsie you fucked a human' skipping all the protocols which are there to protect us and them. But nah. What are you going to do when she starts smelling the trash three six feet away? Or when she starts hearing other people's heartbeats? When she grows four inches? What are you going to tell her then?"

"Cillian..." I said trying to stop him from ranting.

"Are you going to be like 'Oh by the way you fucked a werewolf and now you're halfway into transforming into one but you really can't because you're human so you're stuck in the middle and you're going to become The Wolfman. Welcome to your new life it comes with seeing in the dark and sprouting claws every full moon' Is that what you're going to say? Because it sounds like terrible fucking idea.'"

"Cillian, you're overreacting!"

"Oh am I? So how do you picture this going then? With her going 'I don't care about anything I only care about you, Darling' and her going all goo-goo eyes as you ride into the sunset?" he says doing a falsetto. "Because, fat chance! You don't even know this girl. She could be a crazy bitch."

"She's not," I growled.

"How do you know?" He said getting up in my face, which was hard for him since I'm a few inches taller than him.

"I just do." I pushed him away.

"Let me guess? True mate bullshit?" Cillian rolls his eyes. "That's not a safe proof excuse you know... At least tell me you had the good sense to use a condom."

That last phrase made me pause.

 _Did I?_ I was so taken I couldn't remember.

Cillian must have seen my blanked out expression and immediately brought his hands to his temples. " _Are you fucking kidding me!_ Kieran! I'm done. You're fucking hopeless. I'm done."

"I really dug myself into a hole on this one didn't I?" I covered my face.  
"Ya think?" he said sarcastically.

"Shit. Shit. It's fine I'll fix it. I'll go talk to The Patriarch." I said making the decision to set things right once and for all.

"Good luck." Cillian raised his brows like he didn't really believe it. "If I were you I'd wait until after dinner once he's been appeased by food he'll be easier to talk to."

"Yeah, thanks."

And so I waited until dinner. I knew showing my face at the dining table would only sour the mood so I asked Kiara to clandestinely bring me some food. She wished me luck when I told her what I was about to do. So once dinner was over I headed to the Patriarch's study where he usually headed to smoke his after-dinner cigar. I passed the huge family tree that hung in the hallway by the stairs and took a deep breath as I knocked on the thick wooden doors. I could feel my breath hike up in anticipation as I waited for the Pariach reply.

"Come in," he said.

Slowly I opened the door to find him seated at his desk smoking a Cuban cigar. The smell of tobacco waived through the air. I always loved this study, it was spacious, had good lighting, a chimney, and it was as cozy as it was functional. Everything was made with cedar or mahogany and it smelled like wood, tobacco, and books. But right now at this moment, it seemed like the smallest most constricting room in the world.

The Patriarch raised a brow as he saw me come in. His expression stern and unmoving.

"Patriarch," I bowed humbly "I would like to apologize for missing the Legacy Meeting and everything that happened after."

"So are you mated? With a human girl?" He asked.

"Yes. It was her scent that I carried this morning." I said with my head still bowed. "I recognize my fault and I shall apologize to the other elders after this. I have also apologized to Marco. I have disrespected him as well."  
"Yes, you have. Marco patiently waited for my decision for his own union. And yet you in one night, out of your own will, took that decision, which I will remind you affects us all."

"I am aware and I apologize," I said tensing.

_I know all of this already. I know!_

"You say that, but you don't seem at all guilty." He remarked.

Part of me thought it would be imprudent to answer. But the other part said that if I didn't I would regret it.  
"I'm not, grandfather. I know I should be but I'm not. It was something I had to do. I don't know if I will be able to explain it properly but it was like I was compelled like I had no control. I think it's the true mate bond." I tried to explain calmly looking up.

"There is no such thing!" he nearly shouted angrily. "You choose to disobey the summons and instead broke our sacred laws."

"I know I broke them, but I had a good reason to." I raised my voice, as if that would make him understand.

"TRUE MATES DO NOT EXIST! That's just some lie to excuse unforgivable behavior! A convenient lie to break engagements. A lie to act in a reckless, selfish way that will heed no consequences."

"But it's the truth!" I tried to shout back finally looking him directly in the eye.

He suddenly rose from his chair and leaned over it directly facing me. "How dare you talk to me that way! True mate's don't exist and that is final!" he said, hitting the desk with his balled fist. I could hear the old wood crack under it but I couldn't break eye contact.

Suddenly the door burst open and Gloria rushed in with Kiara at her side.

"Don't deny powers greater than your own!" Gloria said forcefully. "You've done it for too many years, _brother_." She said 'brother' as a way to dismiss his authority as the Patriarch, only Gloria as the family's seer had that privilege. But that is where her power ended, whatever the Patriarch decided was law, as faelad tradition dictates.

"If he claims he has fought his true mate, then it must be true. I have seen it. And so has Kiara." Gloria said, stepping closer and gently pushing Kiara forward.

The last bit made The Patriarch's gaze break from mine and he looked between his sister and mine shocked.

The understanding of what was to happen crossed his eyes as he nodded at Gloria perhaps a bit sadly but it was hard to read his naturally harsh expression.

"What did you see?" He asked reluctantly.

"I think-- I mean, I saw the woman, Kieran's true mate--" Kiara was interrupted by The Patriarch's fist hitting the desk once more, a bit softer this time but it was enough to scare Kiara into silence. She glanced at Gloria for support.

"She's seen heralds of a mate bond and a fruitful union." Gloria finished squeezing Kiara's hand. "My prediction last moon had signs of a powerful mate bond as well. Kiara's vision and my own point to the same thing, they reference the same bond, and it's so powerful it can only be a true mate union. It will happen whether you _believe_ in true mates or not. They certainly exist and they've wounded your pride twice now. And you must face it."

The Patriarch clenched his jaw. "This conversation is over. Kieran, you will apologize to the other elders for your disrespect and you will make reparations."

"Yes sir," I said, bowing my head.

"I will not have any harm fall on the family. What you have done is irreversible so make the girl part of the family before she notices her changes or never see us again. And if you do not, I personally will take care of the girl." The apparent treat on Emi's life produced a low growl in my throat but I bowed my head again accepting The Patriarch's judgment

"Yes, sir," I said quietly.

"You and your sister are dismissed." He ordered us to go.

I glanced at Kiara who looked at me still scared and trudged to the door. Kiara was no coward, she was brave and reckless, like me, but The Patriarch scared her to the bone especially when his mood soured like today.

As the door closed behind us we could hear Gloria and the Patriarch shouting at each other but the door was so thick and heavy all we could hear were muffled sounds even with our advanced hearing.

"Yikes," Kiara said ironically.

"Yeah." I paused trying to clear my head. "So how did Gloria take the news?" I asked trying not to think about my current predicament.   
"Well, I walked in and I sort of stood there and she looked at me confused. And then I blurted out 'I saw you die in my birdbath.' You know, like an idiot. So I had to explain I saw the vision through the birdbath not that she was literally going to die in my birdbath."

"Uhuh" I chuckled.

"Anyway. She looked at me for a second and asked me if I'd gotten 'called'. Then she got a little teary-eyed and she hugged me. And that's about it. After the shock, I think she got a little excited. She's been preparing for an apprentice for years."

"So when do you start?" I asked as I saw a little smile appear on Kiara's face.

"I already started. As soon as I told her about my vision she took out _The_ _Wollstonecraft Selecanomantic Compendium_ and had me look up the possible interpretations. That thing is huge and weighs more than me. Then she said her master had her memorize the whole thing in a year. 'Said that the truly skilled seer should know the possible interpretations of the vision by the time they look up from the water."

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you," I said messing up her hair. She took a deep sigh the kind you take when you know what lays before you won't be easy and will take tremendous time and effort.

"Next moon she's taking me to her atrium so we can practice in her reflecting pool. I'm excited but I was kinda looking forward to camping." She said trying to get out of my grasp.

"We'll miss you kid," I said honestly.

"Nah you won't. You'll be taking your girl." She smirked with a wink before running towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Will I? Is that what you saw?! Kiara!" I tried to chase her for more information but the kitchen's batwing door hit me face on as I tried to cross it.

Suddenly the Patriarch's words echoed in my head "make her part of the family or never see us again." It wasn't that I didn't want to, but the thought of it now formed a knot in my chest.

_I can't do it, not like this._

I went back up to my room, it was empty this time. I crashed on the bed, feeling irrevocably alone and wrestling with my conscience. I closed my eyes and pictured Emi's smile. I'd ruined the course of her life and I'd have to keep doing it forever. But hope was a vicious creature and it kept growing inside me. What if she falls in love with you?

I took out my phone and typed a message.

KIERAN: Hey! What you up to?

_I'm going to regret this. Why did I send that?_

The reply came a few minutes later.

EMI: Not much, just settling into my new house.

There was no going back now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dumped so much info in this one I'm so sorry.


	9. 9. Renovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi works on her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an unedited mess.

*****EMI*****

There was no IKEA in Los Lobos, New Mexico and no matter how much I wished for one, there would not be IKEA in Los Lobos, New Mexico. There was however a small family-owned furniture store that had styles from the seventies and it would have to fit into my plans, there was also the internet if all else failed.

But that second I woke up confused not remembering where I was and my back was aching. The mattress was as hard as a slab of concrete and I felt weird and foreign. The was also, much to my frustration, lots, and lots of cleaning to do. So I started with the pile of wolf statues I had pulverized.

Then I dusted just about every possible surface. The old lady had left the place a bit dirty but doing menial tasks distracted me from worrying about the uncertainty of my future. She had many weird and interesting things in her house, not just the wolf statues. The house was part antique freak museum, with strange skulls in glass cases and body parts in embalming jars. Also, dead insect collections displayed on the walls. She had old camera equipment stuffed into one of the closets and boxes full of old cassette footage and rolls of film. It was then that I remembered Barb had told me about my grandparent's past as failed paranormal hunters. I guess she was quite the sentimentalist since it was still here after all these years. Maybe just like me, she hadn’t had the heart to throw them out. There were also Grandpa Alonso’s accounting books, which I guessed was what he did after the ‘ghostbusting’ fell through.

I felt like an archeologist discovering a dig site. There was so much to discover in the small old house. The kitchen was the most normal, she had a kitchen gadget for everything. I suspected she liked to cook and I tried to remember what kind of food she must have fed me in the past but I couldn’t think of anything made by her. I do remember having thanksgiving meals at our house and my mom and I had cooked.

She was a teacup person, I’d discovered. She had a collection of very beautiful tea cups with their matching plates and even a collecting of beautifully etched spoons. Maybe this we could have connected about if we’d been closer. I knew I had to display these and thought of adding a glass display to properly show them off when one entered the kitchen.

However what bothered me most about the kitchen was the tiny window just above the sink, it was too small to properly light the place and the walls had a very ugly dark green wall paper that made the place feel like the inside of a stomach. I thought about Barb’s yellow kitchen with its big windows and big door cabinets. I closed my eyes and pictured this kitchen being a nice shade of daffodil that would match perfectly with the dark wood of the cabinets. Maybe if I removed the door leading to the small dining room more light would enter. I went to my boxes, produced my sketchbook, and began to draw out my ideas. I sketched a vague outline of the kitchen with my pastels, painted it with what I thought were appropriate colors. When I was done I felt such a rush of energy I thought I might as well do the entire house.

I ended up sketching out what I wanted from the rooms and I’d painted them with my pastels in the closest shade I had. By the time my creative mind was satisfied it was well past noon and my stomach was growling uncontrollably. The last thing I’d eaten was a slice of Barb’s lemon pie so I was famished. I checked the fridge and found it empty making me groan like my stomach. So I decided it was about time I went grocery shopping.

I drove around town a bit trying to memorize the layout before I found the nearest grocery store. As soon as I walked in I knew I should have eaten something because everything looked like anything I wanted to buy. So I put on my big girl panties and with the most self-restraint, I could muster I bought the basics. Some bread, a couple of veggies, some frozen meals to keep me going the rest of the week. I bought some bacon, the thick kind Kieran had made yesterday.

_His food was great._

I shook my head trying to shake away the memory of him as I made my way to the register. Then I headed to the nearest coffee shop where I could get some at the moment food and not eat the half dollar day-old baguette I’d bought, like some wild animal.

I walked in sweating from the summer sun into the coffee shop next to the supermarket, very conveniently placed, in my humble opinion. It was a nice place, not as nice and bougie as _Amberstone_ , but the decor was nice and the air was filled with the smell of fresh bread, hazelnut, and coffee. My mouth practically watered as I looked at the large menu board written in chalk. My stomach growled so loudly I felt embarrassed for the people around me who had the misfortune of hearing it sing it maniac opera.

I couldn’t decide between the jam and cheese bagel and the bacon cream cheese croissant sandwich so as a reward for being so good at the supermarket I got both, and nice iced coffee. As I waited for my order by the counter, a handsome tall man in a suit with beautiful amber eyes walked into the shop.

_Kieran._

Anger ignited in my chest. He looked so different than yesterday. He seemed less relaxed and his eyes were sharp and calculating. His hair was perfectly combed and styled. He walked like he had something to prove as he talked with his phone pressed to his left ear speaking seriously. Before I could pretend no to see him, our eyes met and his brow made a light twitch up before he turned to walk to the counter.

_He saw me! I know he saw me!_

And yet he was there causally ordering an espresso, like nothing happened. My blood was boiling now. After he placed his order he stood to the side as I kept glaring at him and pretended not to notice that. Until I finally broke and practically shouted across the shop. “Are you stalking me?!”

He finally turned to me with an evil glint in his amber eyes as he casually straightened his tie.

“Excuse me?” he smiled like it was some kind of joke. “Do I know you?”

_That’s not Kieran!_

My eyes went wide when I realized my mistake, and I let out a nervous laugh as my ears turned pink.

“Apparently not. I’m sorry.” I closed my eyes not wanting to face this other man wearing Kieran’s dumb face.

The sharpness in his eyes turned into amusement as he approached me. “Don’t worry, happens all the time, when you have an identical twin.” He laughed, not in the same kind of booming laughter that Kieran had. This laugh was throaty and subdued.

“I’m really sorry.” I laughed again.

“I thought you were going to burn a hole through me, staring at me like that,” he said, easing up his imposing aura so that he felt more friendly.   
“I really wanted to,” I confessed.

“Yes. It felt that way. ‘Hell hath no wrath for a woman scorned’” he quoted. “I’m Cillian Wollstonecraft by the way.” He stretched out his hand.

“Emi Alonso.” I shook his. His hands felt smaller than Kieran’s more delicate and not as rough. Now that he was next to me I noticed he was also shorter by a couple of inches.

“It’s nice to meet you, Emi.” He smiled and while it was a genuine smile, it wasn't the kind that you gave to a stranger you were happy to meet, there was a sort of underlying sadness to it. Almost like pity.

_What’s his deal?_

“So, you’ve met my other half? The stupid one.” he teased.

“I have.” I nodded.

“Thoughts?” Cillian asked like a cat playing with their food.

“I try not to think about him,” I said.

“Oh?” He raised his brows amused. “Are his charms not good enough for you? Or is there something else? More like you can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Ha! He’s like a boomerang, he keeps coming back. But I don’t _want_ to think about him” I said frustrated.

“But you do?” He smirked.

“No.” I lied trying to forget the times he had popped into my head as I was grocery shopping.

“It’s his best feature really,” Cillian said, clearing his throat and slightly rolling his eyes. “He’ll just keep coming back. Expect him not to give up easily.”

“Is that supposed to be a warning?” I asked.

“Take it like you wish.” He smiled again.

His name was called at the counter and he picked up his coffee before he turned back to me. “You’re new around here aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”  
“Yes, small town.” He answered simply. “How are you liking it?”

“It’s alright. I did live here once. But I’m not quite settled to what it is now.”

“I see. Well, If you ever need anything give me a call.” He said, taking out his card.

His name was printed in an elegant serif font with the company logo of Wollstonecraft Pecan Co. the word senior executive under his name printed in all caps.

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” I said.

He glanced at his watch. “Yeah, no problem. I expect to be seeing a lot more of you in the future. I want to start on the right foot” He smirked like he knew something I didn’t.

“Okay?” I narrowed my eyes and decided to change the subject. “But for now do you know where I could get some wall paint?”

“Try _Armijo Hardware_ , ask for a sample.” He smiled and glanced at his watch again. “I best take my leave.” He said with the same smile he sported before. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see ya,” I said as he walked to the door taking a sip of his drink.

My name was called and I picked up my order, after the first whiff of my food I dug in with a pleased moan. I could feel stares all around me and whispers from the mouths of those in the shop. Part of me wanted to leave but doing so felt like something the old me would do and I was trying not to be her anymore.

 _I’m strong. I don’t care what they think._ I told myself as I sat on a booth by the window. So I took a big sip of my coffee and looked out the glass to watch the passing traffic.

I took Cillian’s suggestion and went to _Armijo Hardware and More_ where they did indeed sell paint so I took home some color swatches. After that I browsed through the furniture from the small family-owned furniture store, that was not IKEA, it was actually called _Emerson Home Goods_. I measured the table I thought about buying if my current budget allowed. I still had some money left enough for about a month or two. Looking at the furniture was a wake-up call. It was about time I looked for a job. When I finally made it back home and hauled all of my groceries inside, I touched up my resume and sent it to the first few places that said they were hiring online. It would be ideal if I could work at that furniture shop, maybe there I could put my design degree to good use. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like they were hiring.

***

I spent the next few days sorting through Grandma Alonso’s things and clearing out the place of trash and things I didn’t want, mainly those freaky jars with the body parts. I second-guessed myself about the wolf statues. It gave me something to do while I waited for a response from the retail stores I’d sent my resume to. And it was so therapeutic to finally be able to make a place my own without having to worry about eventually moving out like how I felt about my apartment. I emptied out my boxes and the old lady’s room became my own. Grandpa Alonso’s office became my studio. Dad’s old room became the storage room. It felt wrong to disturb it after all Grandma Alonso had preserved it just the way it was since my dad had moved out. Looking through his things made me feel like I’d never really know him. His room was decorated with baseball things. I didn’t even know he’d played baseball, but he had a mitt and a bat and an old ball signed by his teammates. I didn’t want to erase all traces that he had existed. So I kept all the old photos, school yearbooks, and uniforms.

Maybe I was turning into a bit of a sentimentalist as I sorted through the family photos I would place on the family photo wall to be.

_It’s what they would have wanted._

***

As I organized the kitchen the next day, I got a text from Kieran. I sighed and seriously thought about ghosting him. Now that I no longer felt as lonely as I had that night, talking to him just seemed like a drag. I mulled over it a few minutes before I opened the message.

KIERAN: Heard you met my brother.

EMI: I did. Thought he was you.

KIERAN: He mentioned that.   
KIERAN: I wish it had been me.  
EMI: Lol.

 _Oh, here we go, with the endless flirting_ I rolled my eyes.

KIERAN: Cillian mentioned you were looking for paint. You already stated the house renovations?

EMI: Yeah it was about time really.   
KIERAN: You want some help with that?

KIERAN: I’m very good with my hands.

EMI: Oh are you?  
KIERAN: Of course! I’m the best handyman. I can fix just about anything.   
KIERAN: … Or were you thinking about something else.

 _As if!_  
EMI: How dare you!  
KIERAN: I can be handy for that too!

EMI: STOP IT YOU PERVERT!  
EMI: You’re canceled!

_I’m done with this idiot._

KIERAN: Sorry! Sorry! I swear! I won’t do it again.

EMI: No CANCELED!

 _There, done._ I tossed my phone away finding the resolve to not reply ever again. I waited for the phone to buzz again. But it didn’t. It was just me and the silence. As the clock ticked and the wolf statues judged me yet again, I picked up my phone again, my heart pounding in my chest.

_I hate this._

EMI: …

EMI: JK

KIERAN: You really scared me there! I thought you’d ghosted me for good.

EMI: Lol, sorry. I had something to take care of.  
KIERAN: Ok

KIERAN: But all jokes aside, I really do want to help you.  
KIERAN: I mean it.  
EMI: Okay.

KIERAN: You said you were free tomorrow, how about we make our date a home renovation one.

EMI: Sure, but only if you come with me to get a new mattress in the big ass truck of yours.

KIERAN: You just want me for my truck don’t you?

EMI: No comment.

KIERAN: That’s fine by me. If that means I get to help you.

_He’s impossible._

EMI: Thank you.

KIERAN: No problem.

KIERAN: Pick you up at 10?

EMI: Sure.

I put my phone down. Feeling the finality of my decisions, he would come tomorrow, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I paused for a moment.

 _What is my plan here?_ I wanted to make him pay for using me. To feel cheated and used. I had to stop playing hard to get. And _actually_ use him. I made up my mind because that was the kind of thing the new me did.

***

Thursday morning rolled around without much ado. I was done doing the breakfast dishes by the time Kieran would show up. I thought of dressing extra cute, but if our plan was to haul around furniture, then cute wouldn’t cut it for the job. Besides, there wasn’t much I could do to erase from his memory how I looked both drunk and naked. Just thinking about it made me mad. How was I supposed to go on if that single thought kept circling in my head? It was so degrading the more I thought about it; it made me want to pull the plug on the whole situation. I was a breath away from sending him a canceling text and then never seeing him again. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring.

_Shit. He’s here!_

I went to the door only to find the large asshole standing before my screen door holding two large paint rollers and smiling like an idiot. A handsome idiot, wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans that clung to his muscular body. An idiot with beautiful amber eyes with lashes so thick they looked like eyeliner, they made me so angry.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked, taking a look at my annoyed face.

“Nah, I just have some dust in my nose.” I lied pretending like I wasn’t thinking about ending his life right then. “The place really needed some cleaning.” I cleared my throat.

“I see. How can I be of service then?” Kieran asked waiting to be let in the door.

“I was hoping you could help me find some paint. Maybe a new kitchen set. And definitively a mattress.”

“Can do.” He said with that goofy smile on his face.

“Great, let me get my purse. It shouldn’t take too long.” I said mainly to be polite,

“Sure.” he nodded I walked back inside and he waited at the door like a dog waiting to be told he could eat the food in front of him.

_At least he’s polite._

I came back out with my purse and my sketch book. Ever since I’d visited the furniture store I’d gotten some new ideas, so I’d spent that morning redoing my original drawings. Kieran saw me carrying it under my hand eyeing it curiously, but didn’t mention anything about it and raised a brow.

He opened the door to his truck and helped me up.

_And they say chivalry is dead._

He then hopped on and we drove off. I could see Barb peeking through her windows. She watched us go from the inside of her home narrowing her eyes as we crossed the corner. She had warned me to stay away but here I was with the grandson of her greatest enemy.

“How’s your week being?” He asked as he drove slightly glancing at me.

“It’s been going alright,” I said like I’d never had a social interaction before. Something had me clamming up and erasing the basic skills of communication I’d acquired throughout the years.

 _Say something!_ I kept telling myself.

“I’d been busy working on the house and looking for a job,” I said casually.

“Oh yeah? Where would you like to work?” he asked.

“I don’t know, somewhere I can actually use my degree.” I joked. “But anything is good for now.”

“What you study? We didn’t talk a lot about you last time. I feel like I’m in the dark about you.”

“I’m an interior designer,” I said simply not wanting to brag.

“Well, how about that.” He said letting out the slightest southwestern droll. “Must be an interesting job. Right? Why did you choose that?”

“I guess I was very bitter when we moved away. I hated my house in Houston; it didn’t feel like home… Sooo my mom let me decorate it how I wanted, you know, to make me feel more comfortable. Turns out I wasn’t terrible at it. So I guess that’s how it started. I was still a freshman when my parents died so I switched my major to interior design when I had to sell the house. Just doing it academically made me feel better.” I laughed.

“Well if I ever need an interior I know who to call.” He smiled as we pulled up to our destination.

I walked into the paint aisle like I owned the place. I opened up my sketchbook and compared shades one last time really cementing the idea of what I wanted and I went directly for it.

“Ah, so that’s what that’s for.” He glanced at my sketches looking amazed. “Can I see?”

“Sure,” I said handing him the book nervously.

“These are amazing! You did these overnight?!” He said his eyes sparkled like light on water.

“Yeah, I couldn’t come in here flying blind,” I stated as a matter of fact.

“Are you kidding! These are so good. You could put these in a frame and sell them at an art gallery.” He said flipping through all the rooms I’d drawn.

“They’re just dumb room drawings for inspiration. They’re not a big deal.” I said taking the sketch book from him defensively.

“Well, I think they’re amazing.” He smiled. “You’re very good.”

“Thanks” I whispered shyly trying to recover from the flustered way the compliments made me feel.

After ordering a bucket of _Dandelion_ , _Cornflower_ , _Atomic Tangerine_ and good old _Platinum White_ Kieran carried them over to the truck. This was the perfect time to get the large idiot to help me, those muscles had to be good for something.

“Where to next, Boss?” He asked.

“I was thinking of getting a new kitchen table.”

“So the furniture store?” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Precisely,” I said opening the door. He rushed to my side and once again helped me get in. “Thank you.”

Once we arrived there Kieran was greeted like he belonged there. I guessed those were the perks of being from the richest family in town.

“Kieran, how’s your grandmother,” asked the older lady at the register, she was obviously one of the owners. Reading glasses were nested in her short graying hair and she wore a polo with the name Norma stitched on it.

“Grandma Jean is doing great! How is your family?” He asked making casual conversation, like the small-town folk he was, as I stood there awkwardly before deciding to leave him while I browsed.

As I took out the notes of the measurements for the room to make sure the table would be a reasonable fit. One of the employees kindly asked me if I needed any help and a few moments later I had made my decision.

That’s when Kieran came up behind me and nearly scared me to death.

“Emi, this is Norma, she owns the place.” He said presenting me to the same lady he’d been talking to.

“Oh nice to meet you,” I smiled awkwardly not expecting the exchange.

“Same to you, sweetheart,” Norma said, her southwestern droll was thicker. “Kieran said you were new around here.”

“Yes, I am. Just moved it.” I replied politely.

“I mentioned, you were also looking for a job.” He said a bit too smugly for my taste and quickly swiped my notebook from my grasp. “So I thought, I’d show Norma these here beauties.” He promptly flipped through to the sketches he’s seen and showed them to Norma. I stood there in shock as this complete stranger flipped through my drawings oohing and aahing.

“Yes, these are very good.” She finally said.

“I’m telling you, Norma, you can’t go wrong with this girl.” He said glancing my way and giving me a small wink and a smile. I felt the heat of a blush light up my face.

“You did interior design?” Norma asked me a bit impressed.

I smiled trying not to lose my cool “I did. It’s my passion.”

Norma nodded and said “I think we could take you on. The place needs a makeover and I think your knowledge could come in handy with the customers.”

_Take me in? Like, hire me?_

My mouth dropped open. “I-I Would love to.” I glanced at Kieran to make sure this was actually happening. He smiled and gave a pleased nod.

“Can you come in tomorrow to make it official?” Norma asked.

“Of course!” I smiled still in shock, but with a huge weight off my shoulders.

I somehow managed to buy the table I wanted and made it back in Kieran’s truck. But the whole interaction had me dazed.

“You alright?” He asked after he’d loaded the table in the truck.

“I’m dreaming, right? I have to be dreaming. This is a dream.” I gasped.

“No, it’s happening. You have a job now.” He chuckled.

“It was- I mean - how? I--” I was too lost for words when I realized he’d done this. It was all thanks to that big idiot's doing. I had to thank him.

“Thank you,” I said seriously.

“No problem.” He said simply “Where to now?”

“No thank you! I mean it.” I couldn’t take the way he moved on like he hadn’t saved my life just then.

He looked at me confused and tilted his head to the side. “You’re welcome.” He said, his voice was warm and genuine. And there was a softness in his eyes that drew me in.

I quickly looked away avoiding his gaze and said. “How about the mattress store next?”

“As you wish!” He started the car and we drove off.

“I wanted to take my old mattress with me but I couldn’t load it into the car and I wasn’t going to pay for movers. So I thought since I’d been moving into my grandmother’s house, then maybe I'd use what she had. But man, that old thing is like sleeping on rocks. It hurts my back.” I said trying to make casual conversation.

“So you moved back just with everything that could fit in your car?” He asked, his tone pensive.

That’s when I realized I’d made a mistake. Here I was opening up to someone I didn’t really want to talk to.

“Yeah, I didn’t have that many things, to begin with. So it’s no big...”

“And yet you kept things you decided to burn later?” He paused.

_Shit._

“You could have just left that behind.” He pressed on. “Look, I’m not judging, I just think that says a lot about you.”

“Oh yeah? What does that say about me, exactly?” I asked sarcastically.

 _How dare he be presumptuous about me and my actions._ I thought, getting angry again.

“That you’re a sentimentalist?... I can’t say, I don’t know your reasons.” He shrugged looking my way, he must have sensed my tensing. “Good riddance, right?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” I said.

“That’s good.” He ended the conversation.

_At least he knows not to push my boundaries._

I stopped myself before my mind could praise him again. Why were all these reasons not to hate him keep popping in my head? An uncomfortable feeling rose in my chest.

_No. I’m not doing this again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi is still healing from the past.


	10. 10. Next of Kin pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran helps with the renovation and Emi meets his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too long so I split it up. Also, it has a gap in the middle I'll get to that later lol.  
> Kieran is too nice for his own good.   
> Large families anyone?

*****KIERAN*****

We drove in silence for a while. I could hear her tense breath next to me as I tried to suppress a disappointed sigh. I'd pushed too hard. Whatever was in the box she burned the day we met was a subject I wasn't allowed to ask about, not yet at least. But maybe, if she came to trust me enough to tell me, maybe I'd finally know. Not that I needed to know at that moment. I knew the value of secrecy. With a family as big as mine had everyone pushing into your business so you learned to keep secrets. It was the fact that I was still a stranger to her that bothered me, a stranger she couldn't open up to.

When we finally reached the mattress store, she walked in leaving me behind and hardly glancing my way. Which was a huge blow to my ego.

I was doing so well when she showed me her drawings and I thought I'd finally redeemed myself by the way her eyes lit up when Norma told her she'd hire her. The way that her eyes watched me was so pure and when she thanked me it gave me hope. But then my curiosity built a wall between us that would take more time to destroy than the time I had. I had about a month before her body started showing signs of transformation. This wouldn't have been such a big problem if she was part of my kind. Strict counting rituals aside, she was still human, and sooner or later she'd notice the effects of our night together. She'd start to transform, but not fully, her human genes weren't meant for that. She'd be stuck in the wolf humanoid hybrid that came out in horrors stories.

_Unless..._

I followed her graceful frame to the counter where she asked with confidence what her budget could afford her. She spoke to the store's employee as I stood behind her like a silent bodyguard. 

_This is bad. I have to say something._ But nothing came to me.

She walked over to the sample mattresses they had and casually sat down testing the hardness. She laid down face up looking up at the ceiling with a pensive expression.

"Well, is this the one?" I asked sitting down on the other side. "It's a little soft for my taste." I laid down next to her.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not buying it for _you_." She said, turning to face me.

"That's fair." I chuckled at her jab.

We sat up and she moved on to the next one. She laid down looking stiff and shook her head. "Too hard." I watched her with my hands in my pockets.

All her feelings showed on her face. A frown meant it was too hard. A groan meant it was too soft. A slight tip of the head to the right side meant she was considering it. Every time she'd run her hands over the fabric before sitting. She laid on her back then turned to lay on her left side. I was having so much fun watching her. I sat down on the last mattress. It was firm but not hard and not soft enough to sink in. I laid down on my side still watching her.

She looked my way and glared a little as if to ask me what I was doing. I patted the mattress signaling her to sit with me. She rolled her eyes but sat down next to me. She tilted her head to the right and then bounced up and down looking satisfied. She laid on her left side facing me.

"So, have you reached a verdict?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm between that one" She pointed to the third one she'd tried and the one we currently both laid in.

"I like this one. It's the one I'd buy." I laid down face up to look at the ceiling lights.

"We're not buying this for _you._ " She repeated smiling teasingly.

"I know. _You decide_." I smiled, feeling like I could have this conversation a million times over about a million different things and still come to the same conclusion. "It's what _you_ want."

"Okay. I've made my decision." She said standing up, once again avoiding my gaze.

_What is going on? Did she just ignore me?_

"I'll ready the truck then," I said walking away.

I helped the employees haul the heavy mattress onto my truck and before I knew it we were parked out in front of her house unloading everything.

It was an older house probably built in the forties, it had a porch from which I could see the neighbor watching us.

Barbara Andino.

She eyed me carefully from her window pushing up her thick glasses. That woman really hated my guts. She kept watching like a vulture circling around her prey. Shivers ran down my spine thinking Emi had to live next to her. Barb Andino was bad news. I tried my best to ignore her as I hauled the heavy buckets of paint into the house. Emi tried to grab one from my hands but I insisted on carrying them myself. "I got it," I said walking away from her grasp.

"I can do it myself you know." She sassed.

"Sure you can. I'm not doubting your abilities." I said sincerely. I did know she could do it on spunk alone, but she did have some muscle on her.

"Then just let me do it!" She said.

"I already got it." I smiled as she stood there, her pleas now futile.

She insisted on pushing the mattress once it was on the floor.

I wished I'd seen the house before Emi got her hands on it, but by the time I was finally inside, she'd moved some things around and had prepped the rooms for painting.

She'd vaguely mentioned this was her grandmother's house, and the old woman's scent did linger in the air. But it wasn't similar to Emi's, I guessed she must take after her mother's scent, not that I could point to that scent either. But what I could smell was death. It's a kind of moldy smell one that stays in the back of your mind once it's registered.

The house had some of that scent not just because of the recent death but because of the other dead things that remained as macabre decor. It didn't bother me, I was used to it emanating from the old hunting trophies some of my ancestors found pride in. Those hung on the walls of the library and many other rooms of my own house. It just struck me as odd that Emi's relatives would have these as well. But even the skulls and the jars of body parts didn't shock me like _the wolves_. Dozens of them, all ceramic, lined up on the floor and furniture surfaces. They were unsettling but mostly familiar like I'd seen them display at the family's tourist shop on Main Street before they all mysteriously sold out every time we ordered a new batch.

"So this is where they went." I chuckled at the rather humorous revelation.

"You say something?" Emi asked as she came back into the living room after pushing her boxed mattress to the bedroom.

"Nope. Must have heard wrong." I smiled feeling the painted eyes of the wolf statues on me. Who knew her grandmother liked wolves so much? _Irony is at work here._

"You hungry?" She asked as I laid the new and unbuilt table against the wall. "I can make you a sandwich, I haven't got a lot of things in my fridge yet." She said running her hands through her wild wavy hair. Small beads of sweat glistened on her forehead which she promptly wiped away with a graceful wave of her hand.

"Sandwich sounds great! I will practically eat anything." I said following her into the kitchen. This is the room that had gone through the least changes. And if I remembered well from her sketch, she planned to paint it a soothing bright yellow.

"Ham or turkey?" She asked, opening the fridge.

"Ham."

"Avocado and cream cheese?" She said, taking out all of the ingredients.

"On ham? Sure, why not!"

"Mayo? I hate mustard so I don't have any." She said scrunching up her nose at the mere thought of mustard.

"Noted. Okay, no mustard. Yes, mayo."

"Lettuce and tomato?"

"Naturally." I nodded.

She popped some bread in the toaster and washed and cut the lettuce and tomato.

"Why are you just standing there? You're making me nervous." She glanced at me.

"Sit down or make yourself useful." Just then the toasted bread flung itself out of the toaster. I had to lunge at full speed to catch it, which ended up trapping Emi between me and the counter. She looked up at me breathlessly startled. Her almond eyes bore into mine before she turned away.

"Sorry," I apologized as I backed away with the hot toast in my hand.

"Nice catch!" She cleared her throat and handed me a plate so I could finally let go of the bread.

She placed the ingredients on the table, opened up a bag of chips which she poured into a big bowl, and finally pulled out a giant jar of lemonade from the fridge. "Lemonade or water?" I asked.

"Lemonade please." I smiled as she served me a glass and waved for me to sit down, which I did obediently. She sat beside me eyeing the food hungrily.

I watched as she started spreading mayo on her bread and looked at me with raised brows. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She asked amused as she sliced the avocado into thin sheets and put them on her bread.

That's when I realized that I was the one supposed to assemble the sandwich myself. I chuckled looking at her for approval as I laid the ham and lettuce on the bread. "Good boy." She teased.

I couldn't help to smile at the backhanded praise and I didn't mind when she laughed at me. It felt like a step in the right direction.

"So, I've been wondering..." She started "What exactly is it that you do, that gives you a free day on Thursday? I can't picture you having an 8 to 5 kind of job. With an office and a suit."

"But I look great in a suit." I teased.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes.   
"I help manage my family's orchards. That's the extent of my job." I said with a shrug.

"So you don't work in an office?"

"Yes and no. I do sometimes. There's paperwork and there's fieldwork. I do both. Cillian is the one with the fancy office."

"Yes, he does look good in a suit." She said as a matter of fact.

"Hey!" I frowned "You're only saying that because you haven't seen me in a suit."

"Sure, okay. But you do realize you have the same face right?"

"I'm taller but don't bring that up in front of him, that's what he's sensitive about." I laughed. "Do you have any siblings? I don't remember if you told me before."

"Nope. It's just me." She said shrinking into her seat. "Just me." She said again this time softer and sadder.

"So, what's next on the itinerary, _Boss_?" I raised my brows testingly.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"What are we doing next? Painting? Setting up your bed?"

She shook her head confused.

"Don't tell me you were expecting me to leave after this?" I crossed my arms a little offended.

"I kind of was." She cringed.

"Look I don't do things half-assed. I said I'd help with anything so that's what I'm going to do." I stated.

"He was right. You're very persistent." She crossed her arms.

"Who me? Always. I have to be. With a family as big as mine it's a skill you have to learn." I shrugged.

"You have more brothers?" She gasped.

"Brothers? Nah. I have a kid sister. She's a sophomore in college. She's a free spirit. I think you'd like her." I said. "But I wasn't talking about those two. My family is the extended type."

"Oh?" She said prompting me to continue

"Well, I have 12 first cousins on my father's side alone. And I'm not even counting my second or third cousins. All of which I see nearly every day since we live in the same estate."

"Holy smokes. That's a lot." She said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it is. But it's not as bad as it sounds... most of the time."

"So your family is very close?"

"Yeah, you can say that." I shrugged, "But that's enough about that, or you will be bored and confused."

"But I want to know more." She whined.

"Not today you don't, trust me," I said. I nearly wanted to pat her head like I did to my cousin's kids when they whined and begged as kids usually do. But I stopped myself before I made that mistake.

"Some other time then?" She asked.

"Maybe." I grinned. I would have to tell her about them eventually, but I felt now would be too soon if I was to succeed."Ok fine." She casually rolled her eyes at my refusal then added "Let's paint!" as she smiled picking up the plates. 

We started with the living room. It would go from a dull chalk to a soft cornflower blue, or at least that’s what the bucket said.

“What kind of music do you like? She asked hooking up her phone to a speaker.

“Elvis Prestley.” I nodded confidently.

“That’s it?! That’s your taste in music?” She laughed. As the sweet sound of “Jailhouse Rock” began to play.

“What? You got a problem with ‘The King’? Because he is THE KING. And I will take no other discussion about this.” I said looking glancing at her as she painted the outer edge of the same wall I painted.

“No. I love Elvis. I just wasn’t expecting that. I thought you’d be more into I don’t know heavy metal?” She said

“Is that how you perceive me?” I tilted my head.

“I guess I was wrong, I’m sorry.” She shrugged apologetically.

“I love Dolly,” I added carefully watching her face to see a reaction.

“Oooh, you’re a _country boy_!” She gasped with a teasing laugh, looking like she had me all figured out.

“If I'm a country boy, then what are you?”

“A city girl? I like alternative stuff. Jazz. Classic. A bit of everything.” She said as she tiptoed to reach the ceiling even with her long paint roller.

“Okay city girl, what is your guilty pleasure song?” I asked raising my brows

She stopped and bit her lip.

“Go on! What is it?” I pressed now genuinely curious.

She shook her head like she didn’t want to say.

“Come on! Coward! Say it!” I playfully pressed on.

She finally coughed out an answer “Womanizer, by Britney.”

I laughed. “Are you serious? That’s not that bad. Who doesn’t love Britney?”

“Well, what’s yours?” She said crossing her arms.  
“Wannabe!” I said proudly, smiling.

She laughed. Oh I could drown in that sound. “Spice Girls?”

“Absolutely!” I shrugged, “I’m not embarrassed. You like what you like and that’s the way it is. No need to be embarrassed about it. That’s another of the things that having a big ‘nurturing’ family taught me.”

If people truly love you they don’t care about the embarrassing things you do or like.

The rest of the afternoon was like a sweet movie montage. We painted the walls talking and dancing to the whims of the playlist she’d put on. It felt like we were finally past the awkwardness from this morning. 

**_[Her air conditioner breaks here and since it's a hot summer night Kieran offers to fix it, however, the tools he needs are back home. I haven't written this bit so I'm going to skip it for now.]_ **

"I’ll just pop on over to my house and grab it lickety-split. It will be back in shape in no time.” I smiled looking at the clock.

“Okay then, I’ll go with you. We can get some take out on the way back. I’m starting to get hungry again.”

I thought about it for a second, if I got spotted with Emi in the estate there would be no going back.

“I’m all for take out, but you don't have to come. I’ll just go grab it it won’t take long.” I smiled trying to politely decline the offer.

“Why you don’t want me to see where you live.” She smirked at me crossing her arms.

_Kind of._

“Nah it’s not that. Why you want to?” I scratched the back of my neck feeling like this conversation was not going in the direction I wanted it to.

“Well, you learn a lot about a person from their home... As you might guess.” She said pointing towards the wolf statues. “Those aren’t mine, in case you were wondering. They were here before I got here.”

“Alright then, Miss Interior Designer. Good to know.” I laughed.

“So can I come ooor?” She batted her eyes at me. 

_Not the puppy eyes._

“Yeah. Ok.” I finally ceded with a sigh.

“Sweet.” she smiled.

I was starting to see a trend where I followed her every order. But I put that thought aside as she locked the door behind us and got into my truck.

“So since you’re an interior designer is looking at homes like your fetish?” I joked as I drove through town. The sun was low in the sky painting everything a nice goldish red.

“Yes, I guess you could call it my fetish. A work fetish.” She said.

“That’s fair, I feel the same way about the Food Network.”

“I thought you said you managed your pecan farms.” She looked at me quizzically.

“Orchards” I corrected. “I do. But food is more my thing. I wanted to be a chef, but the family has a business and the business needs to be tended to.” I shrugged.

“So you did that instead? Your family must be proud of you to leave your dream like that for them.” She glanced at me.

“I’m not sure proud is the right word. It was just what they expected me to do.” As the eldest grandson, it was my responsibility, just like being Patriarch would be.

“And so you caved into their expectations?” 

“Exactly.” I could have called it my density but was too dramatic.

“Oh.” She nodded looking down sympathetically.

“Hey, don’t be sad for me.” I chuckled a bit touched. “I don’t hate my job. I’m okay with that decision.”

“I wasn’t sad for you.” She said defensively turning to look out her window.

“Oh, okay. Now _I’m_ sad for me.” I laughed seeing her put up her walls again.

“Oh, shut up.” she rolled her eyes.

"The Japanese have a word for people like you." I teased.

_Tsundere._

"What is that supposed to mean 'people like me'? What word?" She questioned offended.

"I'm not telling." I shook my head hoping to stop the incoming wrath towards me.

"Hey!" She said swatting my arm. "Tell me!"

"No." I suppressed a chuckle.

"Why not?!" She looked aggravated.

"Because we're almost there," I said pointing in the direction of the estate, trying to distract her from the issue at hand.

We could see the pecan orchards in the distance. The closer we were, the more nervous I got. Dinner was probably happening which meant a lot of people would be in the kitchen if I was lucky, and I hadn't been of late, I would have to go in through the side towards the outside tool sheds to avoid being spotted.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “You’re tensing up like crazy I can hear you breathe.”

“Oh yeah, it’s nothing,” I said trying to relax my body. “Okay so fair warning about my family...” I started without knowing how to continue.

“Yeah, what about them.” She tilted her head to the side curiously.

“They’re loud, and kind of overbearing sometimes.” I started not knowing how to explain.

“Okay, that’s fine. I guess.” She frowned.

“I’m just letting you know, just in case, we see some of them by chance.” I was crossing my fingers for that not to happen.

“Okay.” She nodded, a nod a blissful ignorance.

“Okay cool. Because if they see you they’re going to want to talk to you. And I don’t want you to be too surprised, you know.” I continued.

“It’s fine.” She repeated.

“I mean, it will be so quick we might not even see them so you don’t have to worry.” I hoped.

“I’m not.”

“But you know, if we do. Just handle them like you would a pack of rowdy dogs. You got to be clear and firm. They don’t bite they’re just curious.” _I'm just afraid they'll scare you off._

“Kieran! It’s fine. So what you got a big loud family? It’s no big.” She said.

“Okay. Great!” I took a deep breath.

_It will be fine. I hope._

“Great.” She said turning her attention to the scenery outside her window.

We drove between the pecan orchards since the road cut across the middle of them. It was like suddenly entering a forest after all the desert. They were the best in the spring when the leaves were coming back, but in the summer they were the dark green that contrasted with the dusty brown of the desert. They were also a great source of shade from the unforgiving sun.

“So all of this is yours?” She finally asked looking impressed.

“It’s mostly my grandfather’s but I have a small share.” I shrugged.

Then further up ahead the road to the estate opened up before us leaving the orchards behind.

As we pulled up into the driveway, I could see her jaw drop. The big house was just that, _big_. She wasn’t the first guest I brought over who was impressed. Part of me was proud the other was embarrassed. I really hoped she wouldn’t want to accompany me to the shed, the less of the family that saw her the best.

“I underestimated you.” She nearly whispered her mouth still hanging open. “I knew you were rich, but not this rich.”

“It’s really not that--” I tried to play it down before she interrupted.

“You practically live in a hacienda do you know what that is?!” she exclaimed.

“I uh- big?” I said looking at the Main house. It was a three-story-tall adobe style building.

“Very! How many buildings does the compound have?”

“Five? Not counting the orchard houses.” I said unsure because it was something I didn't think about often.

She laughed incredulously before her eyes light up at an idea. “Can I take a peek inside? These old homes tend to have amazing interiors.”

“Oh, I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” I cringed. “Unless you want to get mobbed by my family.”

“I’m okay with that. How bad can it be?” She laughed it off.

_Oh, it’s bad._

“Okay, I guess. Let's just get the tools first.” I said knowing hoping for the best was not futile. If we got spotted then there would be no going back.

I pulled up the truck from one of the sheds by the side of the Main House. And opened it up. Thankfully my uncle always kept them clean and organized so finding what I needed was easy. But then I heard some movement coming up behind us and I could already feel the dread settle in me. And soon the tiny footsteps of my cousin’s children came running towards us.

“Kieran!” Eight-year-old Jacob shouted followed by six-year-old Dani wearing a dinosaur onesie. They weren’t siblings, but their parents were. These two were Marco’s nephews.

“What happened?” I asked looking at their panicked little faces.

“Ruthie left the freezer open again!” Jacob explained. “Everything is melted!”

"Oh no!" I said imitating their panic. "Which freezer?"

"The one in the Main House," Jacob explained.

“Who else knows?” I asked this time calmly.

Jacob shook his head. “No one. The adults are with Auntie Gloria. I couldn’t find anyone, in the Main House.”

“I see. Okay, this is what you’re going to do." I bent down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder. "Find any adult, preferably your mom, and tell them what happened. Say Kieran called them to the kitchen. I’ll go check out the freezer, okay?" He nodded determined now that I'd given him a mission. "Alright, go!” Jacob ran towards the Yellow House, where aunt Gloria lived.

“You’re coming with us,” I said picking up little Dani who looked at me confused and wide-eyed. 

“Sorry about this, we’ll have to delay the house tour for a second.” I apologized awkwardly leading Emi towards the Main House, while Dani squirmed in my arms shouting for his best friend Jacob. 

"It's alright, this seems like an emergency." She smiled.

We entered through the back door the one closest to the kitchen where we found seven-year-old Ruthie crying with melted popsicles in her hands. She gasped when she saw us and then cried harder. I sat Dani down on the floor and he ran directly towards the popsicles Ruthie was holding like nothing else existed.

“I’m sorry!” Ruthie said running towards me and pulled down on my shirt. “I don’t want to get expelled like you, Kieran!”

“What? No. Ruthie, who told you that?” I said lowering myself down to her level.

“Ruben said that if you’re bad you get expelled from the family and you never get to see anyone again and you live by yourself and you’re homeless and nobody loves you anymore! He said you’re going to be homeless and am I never going to see you again.” she ranted as she sobbed.

“Ruthie, that’s not true,” I said shaking my head, highly concerned about how this kid was getting all of these ideas. By her train of thought, it seemed like my recent actions were responsible. _Yikes._

“No one is getting expelled.” I explained to her kindly “You’re not going to be homeless.”

“You promise?” She looked at me her little eyes glistening with hope.

“I promise.” I patted her back as I hugged her. I glanced at Emi who looked down at Ruthie amused and then turned my attention back to Ruthie. “Don’t believe everything Ruben tells you, okay?”

“Okay.” She said softly pulling away.

“And don’t go leaving the freezer door open. This isn’t the first time Ruth.” I said sternly looking into her eyes while playfully pulling at one of her long brown pigtails. "Did you even ask Great-grandma for the popsicles? I bet you didn't."

She shook her head “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” she declared with a hand on her heart.

“Okay, go find your mom,” I ordered and watched as she ran away. 

Then I turned to Dani who was now splattered with melted popsicle, sticky sweet orange stains across his face. “I don’t even know what to do with you.” I chuckled taking away the nearly empty popsicle sticks. “You’re done, buddy?” Dani just eyed me with big blue eyes before nodding.

Emi watched from the other side of the kitchen island smiling tenderly at Dani. "Cute," she said.

“Kids, am I right?” I joked wiping Dani’s face clean.

“I wouldn’t know. Last time I dealt with children, I was one.” She said running her hand through her hair.

“I wish I was that lucky,” I said letting the kid go. Dani ran out of the kitchen to god knows where, but the freezer situation seemed more pressing than finding out what the little guy was up to.

“You’re pretty good at that.” She noted watching Dani go.

“I’ve had a lifetime of experience.” I laughed opening the large freezer door expecting a complete disaster. But it wasn’t quite the catastrophe Jacob had described.

Some of the frozen food would have to be cooked but most of it could just be transferred to the other freezers from the other houses.

“What’s the damage?” Emi asked walking into the freezer behind me. "This thing is huge. I mean I guess it has to be if your family is that big."

“It’s not so bad will need a bit of assistance,” I said checking the inner thermostat.

Right on queue, Jacob and some of the adults rushed into the kitchen. About ten of them came in the kitchen quickly crowding the kitchen. Marco and his older sister Elisa among them. There was also Kiara and Patrick.

“What happened?!” Aunt Linda, Marco's mom, exclaimed with her hand on her chest.

I walked out of the freezer with Emi hiding behind me. I tried to block her from everyone's view with my large body hoping everyone would be too distracted to notice her. Thankfully all their eyes were on me.

“Freezer stopped working. Were going to have to move things.” I said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Alright everyone, grab everything that is still frozen and transfer it to the freezer in the Yellow House. If you find something that’s not fully frozen anymore put it on the counter we’ll meal prep for the week.” I ordered.

One by one everyone had grabbed what they could and left the kitchen, even Jacob helped. In a few minutes the large freezer was empty and so was the kitchen except for Emi and me. I glanced over at her as stood dumbfounded at everything that had just happened.

“You spooked yet?” I laughed at her expression.

“I’m impressed. That’s what I call teamwork.” She laughed.

I was just glad that with the commotion no one had noticed her.

Suddenly Marco walked into the kitchen absentmindedly “Hey, I’m going to cut off the kitchen's electricity to re--Oh?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi is just rolling with it.  
> I love writing children.


	11. 10. Next of Kin pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a work in progress.

This part needs some work so I'm not posting it yet.

All that happens is that Emi interacts with part of Kieran's family, she meets his sister Kiara and his cousins (the ones from chapter 8) and Diana who also mentioned in chapter 8 (Marco's fiancee), and some other family members

Cillian and The Patriarch don't show up to greet Emi. 

That's pretty much it.


	12. 11. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi thinks about family and talks to Barb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again work in progress there is a big chunk missing.

*****EMI*****

**_[What is supposed to happen here is Emi's reaction to meeting the family and such, after that is done Kieran takes her home and fixes her air conditioner. Then they have the following conversation]_ **

“Can I see you again soon?” He asked the edges of his lips curved slightly. Smugly.

An unpleasant image flashed in my head and it made me angry.

“Maybe,” I said in a tone much sassier than I intended.

He frowned a little before shrugging it off with a forced smile. “Alright then. I’ll ask you again tomorrow.”

“And if I say no?” I sassed.

“Then I’ll ask the day after that.” He smiled. “You’re not getting rid of me. Not that easy.”

“You’re being pushy.” I blurted. “It’s offputting”

“I am, pushy.” He smiled. “If it bothers you that much drown me in a river.” His voice carried no malice or irony. He said it like he meant it.

“I might.” 

“I look forward to it.” He smiled but there was no joy in his eyes. For a second he looked at me like he knew I was trying to keep my distance and that fact made him sad. 

Then he drove off. 

I was left alone by the driveway as the night settled into a cold lull. I stood there for a second letting out a sigh. It felt strange finally being alone after interacting with so many people. Part of me was tired but the other wanted to keep going, keep taking and listening and watching. 

From the side, I heard a door opening and glanced to the left to find Barb coming out of her house and walking over. She stormed towards me looking scared.

“Emi! Are you okay?” She reached for me as soon as I was within her grasp. She patted my face and the sides of my body and circled around me like she was trying to find evidence that I’d been hurt. 

“Barb, I’m fine,” I said as she embraced me. Her sudden worry and affection startled me but her genuine concern warmed my heart.

“I saw you go with that Wollstonecraft boy and you were gone so long, I thought something had happened to you.” She said finally pulling away “If something happened to you, I’d die. You’re the only thing left by the people I loved.” 

“Barb, I’m fine really. I just went out for a bit.” I smiled, awkwardly. She reminded me of my mother when I’d go to a party. She’d stay up until I got back and hugged me tight when I got back.

“Are you hungry?” Barb asked, “I’ll get you something to eat.” She said pulling me towards her house.

“No. I just ate. Thank you.” I said letting her guide me into the kitchen. 

“How about some tea then?” She smiled and the crow’s feet showed around her eyes. I couldn’t refuse.

“Sure,” I said sitting at her kitchen table.

As we waited for the kettle, Barb watched me carefully. “You’re not in love with him, are you?” She asked. She didn’t have to specify who she was talking about I already knew.  _ Kieran. _

“No. I’m not,” I said firmly.

“Are you sure? He is a handsome boy.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Very sure,” I said. “I don’t like him. But I don’t hate him either.” 

Hmmm,” Barb hummed. “I see.”

“It’s really not what you think.” I tried to defend myself. “I don’t want another relationship.”

“Another?” She asked as the kettle finally finished its job.   
“Oh, I’m not with anyone right now. I’m just done with relationships.”

“Did you get your heart broken?”

“Very,” I said trying not to remember. I’d burn all those things for a reason.

“I see.” She nodded sliding a cup of tea in my direction. “So you’re not going to rebound with this Wollstonecraft boy.”

“NO. Of course not.” I shook my head. “I just want to be alone for a while.”

“Good. Learn to live with yourself.” Barb nodded. “Be self-sufficient and know yourself first before you stumble into a relationship you might regret later.” 

“Yeah, I wish I’d known that three years ago.” I laughed bitterly before taking a sip of my tea. “I could have saved me a lot of time and tears.”

“Can I ask what happened?” She said pushing up her thick glasses.

I thought about it for a second, I didn’t want to bring back those memories by talking about them. I didn’t want to think about that man and about what he did to me. So shook my head lightly looking down at the reflection on the surface of my tea.

“You know, being able to talk about the past gives us the chance to heal from it,” Barb said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. “But if you’re not ready yet, I can wait for a time when you are.” 

“Thank you, Barb.” I glanced up at her gratefully.

“Okay good! Then, chin up and tell me about your day.” She smiled as she gently pushed my chin up to face her. She then rested her head on her palm and waited for me to start.

I paused for a second not sure where to start but then an idea

“Oh, I got a job!” I began.

And so we talked for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of this mess but we move forward.


	13. 12. Unidentical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another summary for the chapter in this hot mess.

Again this chapter needs work so I'm not posting what I have it yet.

What happens is that Kieran goes off to his quiet place to think. Cillian with his twin telepathy meets him there and they have a tense conversation. 

Kieran had always been the default for becoming the next Patriarch and he was okay with that, but here Cillian confronts him about it and reveals his desire to put his personal life on hold and earning the title of Patriarch for himself. You know the Cain and Able trope, yeah.

Anyway, the next chapter is actually decent. 


	14. 13. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi makes new friends

*****EMI*****

ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE BITCH!

That’s what the text message read. And more of the same kept coming in my phone. All while I mulled over if I should take another fifteen minutes in bed. Finally, I sighed and unplugged it from the charger. The sender was Renee, one of my friends closest from college who I might have been ignoring the past few days.

ARE YOU FUCKING DEAD? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU’RE DEAD!

The incoming message said.

“I’m not dead,” I answered.

FINALLY

A few seconds later my phone was ringing and I answered.

“What is wrong with you? I’ve been texting you for days! You could at least let me know you were busy.” Her worried and perhaps angry voice said from the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“HA! Sure JAN!” She laughed. “Whatever are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” She asked before pausing for a second. “Your relative just died and you’re fine?”

“I didn’t know her very well, you know that.”

“Hmm… Okay, I guess. I thought you'd be a little more turned down about it since... Well, you know...” She paused. But I knew what she meant. My parents were dead and I was running out of living relatives.

“I know. It’s fine really. I’m adjusting.”

“So are you really going to live over there? You know my couch here is open for you if you want to come back and find a place here.” She said, when she heard I would be moving back here she was a bit opposed. She wanted me to stay in Houston with her, where it would probably be easier for me to find a job. But at the time Houston seemed like too small a city for me to live in.

“I’m sure. I mean, I do have a house now. The old lady left it to me, and I already found a job.”

“No fucking way!” I could practically see Renee’s jaw drop. “I’m still looking for a second job and I got a rejection yesterday. How did you get a job that fast?!”

“I...uh… I had some help.” I said, trying not to sound guilty.

There was a small pause on the other end. Renee was too perceptive for her own good.

“Wait. Did something happen?” She asked.

“It’s a long story,” I said trying to stall the inevitable.

“I have time…” She paused as if waiting for me to continue.

I sighed and finally told her about Kieran.

“You sure move fast.” She said, her tone was a bit sarcastic.

“It was a mistake, okay. I was too drunk to say no.” I spat.

“Yeah okay.” She said quietly before pausing again for a moment. “He contacted me yesterday….” And more silence.

Julian.

“He asked about you.” She said.

“Uhuh,” I said shaking my head. “Tell him I died,”

“I didn’t reply.”

“Okay good.” I sighed relieved.

“Is he the real reason you won’t move back?” She asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “I need a new start. I need a new me.”

“Okay.” “I hope you find yourself.  
“Thanks, babe,” I said. “I’ll text you later, okay.”

“Sure. Just don’t forget to answer my text messages.” She said before hanging up.

I sighed and hugged myself. For a moment before actually getting out of bed.

After a simple breakfast of eggs, I went off to the Furniture store, my new job.

It’s going to be great, I told myself. Everything is looking up for you. When I left the house Barb accosted me before I made it to my car.

“Are you going to your job?” She asked, smiling broadly.

“I am.”

“That’s great, honey. I’m so proud of you.” She said. “Give it your all.”

“I will, Barb.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask you last time you came. What is your phone number?” She asked, taking out an old flip phone. “So you can contact me if you need anything.”

I broke into a smile. She was just so cute, and she mothered me like no other. I gave her my phone number before she waved me off waving a thumbs up in my direction with a huge proud smile on her face.

***

It felt so good to be surrounded by new furniture. I loved the smell, it was like the smell of a new car. The wood and leather were pristine, fleshly made, and newly polished and practically gleaming. After my training, I watched as the customers came and went and I answered questions to the best of my ability. My boss, Norma, was very excited to have me there and immediately asked me about redoing some of the displays, even though she knew they were about old fashioned and she wanted something new. I had to ask her about her usual customers and their tastes apparently not being too modern was part of the town’s aesthetic. However, businesses, specifically new businesses were in want of renovations.

Around noon I received a text message. It was from Barb and it read: _I made you a lemon pie to celebrate your first day at work._

I bit my lip trying to suppress a happy tear.

 _Thank you so much._ I answered smiling down my phone before looking up and finding some eyes on me. I could feel their gaze from the distance so I turned my head to face them.

Two young women walked towards me, their arms linked at the elbow, their expressions were relaxed and happy. I recognized both since I had only met them yesterday, it was Kiara and Diana.

Kiara was wild and trendy, she was tall like most of the Wollstonecrafts, she had the long legs of a model and she was lean but muscular. She wore a simple tank top with jean shorts ripped at the edges. The right side of her sandy brown hair was trimmed short to reveal her well-pierced ear adorned with many studs and large earrings. Her skin was fairer than her brothers and her eyes were green, but they all had the same strong nose, thick eyebrows, and jaws so sharp they could sharpen razors with them.

Diana on the other hand was shorter, with a small doll-like nose and raven black hair and bluebell eyes. She did not look like a Wollstonecraftm at least not by blood.

Kiara smiled and waved at me when she saw me.

“Good afternoon,” I said politely.

“Good to see you again,” Kiara said, there was a slightly teasing tone in her voice and a playful light in her eyes.

“We're here for furniture.” Kiara declared.

“I hope so because that’s the only thing we sell.” I joked.

Diana laughed embarrassed as Kiara spoke up again. “What I meant is we’re here for furniture for Diana’s love nest. Diana is getting married.”

“Congratulations!” I said, vaguely recalling hearing about the subject last night.

“I know right we are all so excited. We want Dia in the family already. She is such an angel.” Kiara said playfully, shaking Dina into a hug.

“Stop,” Diana said embarrassed.

“She really wanted to come here by herself, but I just couldn’t help helping her pick out something nice for her new home,” Kiara said her smile was too forced for her to be telling the truth.

“Uh-huh,” I tried to dismiss Kiara politely and turned to Diana “Well, you came to the right place.”

“The only place,” Kiara said under her breath.

“What were you looking for?” I asked her.

“I’m not really sure, it’s just the bedroom since we’ll move into a bigger room in the Main House,” Diana explained in a softly sweet voice. “That’s until we can find something else. Or until we have children we haven't really decided yet.” She blushed.

“Alright, then I can help with that,” I said leading her to the bedroom displays.

“So Emi,” Kiara interrupted pulling on the straps of her top. “I have to be completely honest here. I just came to spy on you.”

“Should I be concerned?” I said trying to suppress any kind of emotion on my face.

“Oh no. I won’t be the only one either, prepare to see some more of us ‘unexpectedly running into you throughout the day. Actually, Cas and Phoeb are waiting in the car for a full report. We can't help it, we're just nosey.

“Okay. I’m really not that interesting.” I said trying to wrap my head around why this random family I’d met was suddenly so interested in me.

“Are you kidding me? It’s been years since Kieran brought a girl for us to meet.”

“Does he not have any friends?” I cringed hoping they weren’t making erroneous assumptions about us.

“Oh no he does, just not _girl_ friends.” Kiara clarified.

“ _Girlfriends_?” I raised my brows making sure I heard her right.

“No, friends who are girls.” She continued. “I think he fears we’re going to scare them off or something.”

Diana finally interjected, “I have known the Wollstonecrafts for some time, and Kieran is pretty detached when it comes to romance.”

“I see. Well, we are just friends, so don’t go getting any ideas about us.” I thought, trying to make it clear.

“Sure yeah, I knew that.” Kiara nodded seriously, “We all knew that.”

“Okay good.” I frowned, desperate to let the subject end. “So Diana, what do you picture your room to be like.”

“I was hoping for something simple. Minimalist, I guess.” Diana said.

So I helped Diana puck out a cute gray bedroom set while Kiara watched nonchalantly behind her. Diana seemed very satisfied with her choice by the end and Kiara seemed downright bored.

“Dia,” Kiara said, “Cas and Phoeb want to go back home. Do you want to go with them or do you want to get something to eat with me?”

“I am kind of hungry.” Diana nodded.

“You should come with us sometime, we could do some heart to heart girl talk.” Kiara smiled at me.

“Sure,” I said more politely that I actually desiring to go, but the mention of food and the thought of Barb’s pie waiting for me later made my stomach growls uncontrollably.

Kiara looked at me when she heard my stomach and said “Or you can come with us now? Isn’t it lunchtime?”

“Oh no that’s ok I don't want to intrude.” I shook my head. Unfortunately for me my boss Norma just happened to walk by and as soon as Kiara saw her she yelled loudly across the hall “Can we kidnap your employee?!”

Norma frowned and looked at her watch and said. “Bring her back before two.” She then turned to me and said “Remember to clock in and out for lunch.”

And so, I got kidnaped from my work and ended up eating with Kiara and Diana at a little Mexican restaurant.

“So, when is the wedding?” I asked, trying to make conversation after we ordered.

“Early October, but we’re moving into the house a little earlier,” Diana explained with a smile.

“Look at her. She is blooming.” Kiara teased. “I have never seen a girl so happy in love.”

“Kiara!” Diana blushed, she was adorably shy. Diana straightened her bangs trying to hide her embarrassment. “But it is true. I am very happy. I love Marco so much.”

I smiled trying to feel sympathetic, but the cynicism left by my last relationship made it impossible. Kiara must have sensed that my smile was a tiny bit forced because she then asked, “What about you, Emi? Is there a relationship in your future?”

“Not a chance,” I said fervently, shaking my head.

“Aww, how come?” Diana asked.

“I just don’t want a relationship right now,” I said simply trying to put an end to the situation.

“Are you not ready for one?” Kiara asked.

“I guess you can say that,” I said.

“Is your heart healing?” Diana asked again, her big blue eyes staring compassionately at me.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that too.” I shrugged.   
_Why was everyone suddenly so interested in my love life?_

“Oh. Bad relationship?” Kiara pressed on.

“Yeah,” I answered curtly.

“Sorry.” Diana apologized before taking a sip of her drink and giving Kiara a cautious glance.

“Anyway…” Kiara said. “What did you do for fun? I know there’s not a lot to do here so it will get pretty boring for you if you're used to the big city entertainment.”

“I like hiking and gardening, I’m a pretty outdoorsy person for an interior designer.” I joked.

“Well, there is one acceptable bar that does karaoke nights, on Saturday,” Kiara said. “You should come with us sometime.”

“Oh, I’m a pretty terrible singer.” I shook my head.

“Me too, but that doesn’t stop me.” Diana laughed. “Once I got a few drinks in me, I can sing Queen of the Night.”

“She does,” Kiara laughed “I’m pretty decent myself, sober.”

“Well, you can’t drink yet.” Diana reprimanded like a big sister.

“That doesn’t stop me,” Kiara said, making a defiant face.

“I’m not bailing you out, BB,” Diana said playfully turning away from Kiara pretending to be affected.

“You guys seem pretty close,” I observed, they seemed more comfortable with each other than when I had seen Kiara with her cousins.

“We are!” Kiara said “We’ve been friends since high school. I was in the volleyball and softball teams and Di was in cheer. But Dia was a senior when I was a freshman.”

“I’m the closest thing Kia has to a best friend,” Diana said sticking out her tongue, she was much more relaxed than she was a few moments ago. “I never really fit in with the other cheerleaders, so I hung out with this weirdo.”

“It's true.” Kiara nodded

“That you’re a weirdo?” I joked.

“That Di didn’t fit in with the other cheerleaders. Especially what's on her face, fake blond Trust bitch.”

“Jessica?” Diana said.

“Yeah, that one. She sucks.” Kiara said. “She wiggled her sophomore ass into the senior prom to make a scene in front of my brother and his girlfriend. So needy.” Kiara rolled her eyes.

I remembered her from the day Kieran made me breakfast. She did seem the part by the way she eyed us.

“I’m so glad I didn’t go to middle school with her.” Diana said, “Chapel Valley Middle all the way.”

“Wait you went to Chapel Valley too?” I asked incredulously, “That’s where I went before we moved!”

“What no way! I thought you weren’t from here.” Diana exclaimed mouth agape.

“I only made it to fifth grade here before I moved away,” I said trying to remember my classmates from the time.

“Omg! That’s crazy?!” Diana said as Kiara sat back in her chair and crossed her arms listening intently as Diana and I reminisced about our elementary school days. Diana had been my friend a long time ago and I’d nearly forgotten her. Granted she wasn’t a very close friend, but we had gone to a few sleepovers together and there was photographic evidence of it.

“Omg! You totally have to go to Karaoke with us now!” Diana said flashing me a big smile.

“I don’t know,” I said unsure, I’d enjoyed their company but I didn’t feel ready to go out to a bar yet.

“Pleeeease!” Kiara begged. “We promise to not judge and take good care of you.”

I glanced at my watch nervously and it was nearly time for me to get back to work.

“When was the last time you went out to have fun?” Diana asked.

“We promise a lot of fun!” Kiara said, “I will be the best mom friend I can be so you can get as drunk as you want.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said, thinking about the last time I got very drunk and fucked a giant idiot.

“Okay well then give me your number so I can talk you into it later,” Kiara said, taking out her phone.  
“Oh, I want your number too!” Diana smiled.

After we finished eating they dropped me off at work. Kiara stuck her head out the window and shouted “I will find your address and drag you out if I have to!” before she drove away with Diana in the passenger seat.

***

When I got home Barb was waiting for me on her porch and before I could even settle home for a few minutes she was waving for me to enter her house.

“So how was it?” She asked excitedly. “Tell me about your first day.

She seemed so happy I had to oblige and told her how my day went. She listened and smiled as she took out the scrumptious smelling pie from the fridge.

“You really didn’t have to do this for me,” I said looking at it as she cut me a piece.

“Yes, I did! What else was I supposed to do on my day off?” She said like she dreaded the mere thought of idleness.

“You’re still working? I thought you had retired.” I asked.

“I am but I’m still working part-time at the library. They tried to make me retire years ago, but I love working there so much, I had to return part-time.” She smiled. “And It keeps me distracted.” She said sadly.

“Well then, dig in!” She ordered pointing at the slice of pie she placed before me.

I took a bite and it was the best lemon pie I’d ever had. It was sweet and slightly sour, the lemon flavor was rich but not overwhelming.

“It's delicious! Thank you so much.” I smiled.

“I’m glad you liked it. It was Bertie’s favorite.” Barb said watching the picture of the picnic melancholically.

As I too turned to watch the picture on the wall my eyes drifted to Barb. She was there, but she was alone. It made me a little curious so I thought I might as well ask.

“Did you ever marry?” I said, feeling the sweet and tangy flavor of the lemon on my tongue.

“I did.” She said with a nod.

“What happened?” I pressed for more.

“He passed away.” She smiled sadly. “Fifty some years ago now.”

“And you never thought about remarrying?” I asked.

“No. His loss was a big hit for me. If it wasn’t for Bertie, I would probably have followed him to the grave.” She took a deep breath.

There was a moment of silence before a thought occurred to me. “You said you had a son too.”

“Yes, I did. But I had to give him up, for his own good. I was a widow and alone in the world with not a penny to my name so I let some friends raise him for me.”

“And you just left him?”

“I kept a close watch on him. And he never wanted for anything, he grew up with two parents in a stable household. And I was there when he needed me.” She explained.

“But he never knew you were his mother?” I asked.

“He found out eventually and was very upset. He wanted to know why I didn’t fight for us to stay together. And I wanted to help him understand that there were circumstances that kept me from raising him myself. But he swore he would never speak to me again and I could never tell him the truth.” She said. “I hoped that one day I’d be able to explain everything to him and that we’d be able to make amends for lost time, but fate is a cruel mistress. He died a few years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” I said reaching for her hand.

“What is done is done.” She sighed forcing a smile. “I guess it must be the price for keeping secrets.”

“Can I ask why you had to give him up?” I said trying to wrap around my head why a woman like Barb would have circumstances where she couldn’t raise her child.

“I thought his light might be in danger if he stayed with me.” She said simply. I tilted my head the curiosity was nearly killing me.

I must have been making a funny face because Barb laughed. “Alright, I’ll tell you the story.” She said, taking a deep breath.

“My family was wealthy, you know, east-coast old, old money. We had a shoe company once. Anyway, When I was young my family wanted to marry me off to a man who was the heir to a farming company. So they shipped me off to meet this man, he seemed alright at first he had a stick up his butt, but he had determination and he knew what he wanted from his life. He was completely taken with me and I thought he’d make an alright husband, So I agreed to marry him.”

“Wait I don’t understand,” I interrupted. “How did you end up needing to give up your son.”

“Patience is a virtue that not many possess!” Barb said, raising her brows. “Let me finish!

“So we were getting ready for the wedding, he bought me a beautiful ring heavier than my hand and he proposed we take a trip before the big day. A pre-honeymoon if you will. So we went to Europe, we went to London and Barcelona and Rome and finally Monte Carlo. I was getting used to him, and the more time I spent with him the more I thought I’d be happy with him, but I didn’t really see the signs.

“He was jealous, possessive, and easily angered. I should have noticed when that hotel employee got hurt it seemed like an accident that he would have fallen down the stairs after I smiled and thanked him for carrying my luggage, but it wasn’t. Anyway, it was there, in Monte Carlo that I met him. It was, how to explain it, love at first sight.” She smiled as her mind dwelled further back into her memories.

“We were at the beach, and the summer sea breeze swept through my hair and I was wearing a possibly scandalous swimming suit for the time. He came sailing on a rowboat like, what is that one prince from the mermaid movie? Anyway, he was tall and handsome and kind. And I knew he was the one.” She paused.

“So did you break off the engagement?” I asked.

“I tried.” She nodded. “But the other man insisted we had an agreement. I told my family I’d found someone else I wanted to marry and that if I married this man I would live unhappy forever. But not everyone agreed with me, my family had made some recent bad investments and they hoped my marriage would balance out the losses. But I refused. The kind of love I found was the rare kind, the kind that is less common than getting struck by lightning, less common than winning the lottery. I couldn’t betray that.”

She stopped again.

“So I agreed to marry the man, and the day before the wedding, I eloped with the man I loved. Only Bertie knew where we had gone, she was my witness when I married him a week later.” She smiled looking so pleased with what she had accomplished.

“I lived in bliss that first month. We were young and made love, it was like a fairy tale. We lived off my trust fund at the time since he was still a student. He was about to get his medical degree. He was going to be a successful doctor and I was going to be a mother. We were still planning our life together. But then strange accidents kept happening. The car’s brakes stopped working or the constriction site nearby dropped a pile of bricks while we passed. Until a gas leak blew up our apartment when he lit a cigarette. He liked to smoke.”

“Oh my. I’m so sorry.” I said holding a hand to my mouth.

“It wasn’t an accident like they wanted everyone to believe. He was murdered for what I had done. Sometimes I think if I had married that man, maybe he would still be alive.”

“How did you know it wasn’t an accident?” I asked her.

“Because the culprit was there, on the day of his funeral.” She said, clenching her jaw. “He told me so himself and threatened to end my life too. I got scared, I was pregnant and I had to see for my son’s safety. If that wretched man ever found out I’d had a child, he’d surely try to end his life as well. So I ran, but that’s when my family decided to cut me off. I had no more money and no place to go. Giving up my baby was the only thing I could do for him. I watched him from afar.” Barb finally ended with tears shining in her eyes were shiny with tears.

“Oh Barb, I’m so sorry,” I said knowing my words could do nothing to alleviate the pain from the past.

“Oh me! This was supposed to be a celebration and here we are talking about sad things!” She exclaimed, changing the subject and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“My work seems a little inconsequential compared to what you just told me,” I said running a hand through my hair.

“Nonsense, no achievement is too small to be celebrated! It’s the little things in life that make it worth living. I’m old so I know these things.” She said authoritatively.

“I believe you.” I laughed.

The pie she had made for my now lay forgotten on the kitchen table, so I took another bite.

“Thank you for taking care of me like this.” I looked up at her gratefully. “What can I do to repay you?”

She chuckled and said, “Just be your most wonderful self.”

“Oh come on!” I said, nearly rolling my eyes. “I’m serious.”

“I am too. There’s nothing for you to repay me for.” She said. “‘Let yourself be loved for those who can no longer show you their love.’ Bertie said that to me once, so I’m telling you now. Let that be my payment.”

There was great wisdom buried in that old woman that was anxious to get out and be bestowed upon me. I thought as I looked at her honest face. It went unspoken but it was as if she had adopted me into her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
